INTENTANDO PERSEGUIR COLORES
by Azoe
Summary: ¿Por qué a veces el destino es tan tirano? El lo tiene todo y a la vez no tiene nada, pero como en todo, simpre hay gente que llega a tu corazón para quedarse. El mejor amigo, la buena amiga y ella, la personita que se convierte en su razón para vivir...
1. Pierdo los colores de mi vida

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO, SUS PERSONAJES Y AUNQUE ME PESE TAMBIEN SASUKE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO ULTRA-SAMA XD.

¡WOW! HA PASADO UN TIEMPO ¿NO? LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO DIABLOS ESTOY EN UNA PIEZA, MI AUSENCIA Y EL REPENTINO CIERRE DE MI FIC ANTERIOR SE DEBIERON PRINCIPALMENTE A UNA "BELLÍSIMA" VISITA AL HOSPITAL POR AGOTAMIENTO, (NO PLANEADA CLARO XP) OSEA "ME PUSE LOCA" JAJA PERO COMO DICEN: "LA FIESTA DEBE CONTINUAR" Y ESO HARE, AHORA UNA NUEVA PROPUESTA, LA HICE LO MAS REAL POSIBLE (NADA DE "LLEGUES" CON ALCOHOL DEL 96 ¡LO JURO, NO LO HARE DE NUEVO! XS) Y COMO YA CONOSCO MI OCUPADISIMA AGENDA (AJÁ…) LES COMUNICO QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA LA TENGO TERMINADA, (¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡TE GANÉ TIEMPO!) SUBIRE LOS CAPIS EN UN PERIODO MAXIMO DE UNA SEMANA ENTRE CAP. Y CAP. ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, (CLARO, DESPUES DE QUE YA HICE TODO UN LIBRO…) ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO… "CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD"… ¡ES MERA SUERTE CARAJO!

-------- INTENTANDO PERSEGUIR COLORES --------

Capítulo 1: Pierdo los colores de mi vida.

20 km/h, 40 km/h, 90 km/h, 120 km/h…

Apariencias, eso es todo, todo su mundo es una total apariencia, su vida, su familia, su novia, ¡Todo era una maldita mentira! ¡Nada le pertenecía realmente! Solamente le fue impuesto… Lo único que en verdad era suyo era su carrera, la medicina era su pasión y ahora también querían quitarle eso…

Su libertad, su capacidad de amar, sus deseos, sus aspiraciones, todo al diablo por la coalición política y las posiciones familiares, ni siquiera su novia era de su gusto: una chica hueca con el cabello poco menos hartante que su forma de ser, solo le interesaba su dinero y claro, su físico, estaba a punto de tener que comprometerse con ella, a la fuerza por su puesto, su único escape era la medicina, esa carrera que tanto lo apasionaba y ahora, también tenía que dejarla… ¿Cuánto más tendría que dejar? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir?

_-No quiero vivir así… esto no es vivir, ¡Quiero huir!...

* * *

_

-24, 57, 4, 54…

-¡Bingo!

-¡Ahhh! No es justo, estaba a dos números de ganar...

-Ja ja lo siento Hinata, en el bingo soy el mejor.

-Solo es cuestión de suerte Naruto, en realidad tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar, al igual que las tenía Hinata.

-Vale, vale, lo importante es que gané y ahora ustedes dos me deben un tazón de ramen cada una ¡Bwahaha! –decía un rubio de hermosos ojos azules, buen cuerpo pero sobre todo un sentido del humor muy ameno.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, ¡Hay! yo quería ganar… -reclamó una chica de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos perlados y carácter dulce.

-Comeremos ramen Naruto, pero por ahora hay que seguir aburriéndonos aquí, aún tenemos el dominó, el turista y… la baraja. –terminó con voz muy picara hacia su amiga Hinata quien inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

-¡Sí! ¡La baraja!, Hinata ¡Hay que jugar de a prendas!

-¡Naruto! –gritaron las dos chicas al unísono. A punto de golpearlo sonó la alarma. Los tres se sorprendieron, no es que no ocurran accidentes en la madrugada pero, la alarma indicaba que el paciente en camino estaba grave, de inmediato Sakura tomó el comunicador y se informó con la ambulancia que había hecho la alerta.

-Kakashi, ¿Va muy grave?

-… Está grave, ¿Están ustedes solos en urgencias?

-Sí, todos los doctores y enfermeras corrieron hacia el otro hospital por el accidente de la interestatal de hace un rato además de que hay poco personal por ser Noche Buena, dime en que deberíamos ocuparnos primero.

-Bueno… paciente joven, máximo veinticinco años, cuerpo fuerte pero muy lacerado, presenta una fractura múltiple en la pierna izquierda, tiene machacada la mano izquierda y tiene un golpe muy fuerte en las costillas, están rotas, creo que eso último será de lo que deban ocuparse primero, respira con dificultad.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso el paciente es suicida?

-Iba a más de 120km/h, en su motocicleta, un camión se le atravesó y el tubo de la moto rompió sus costillas de la parte derecha, iba demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo, hasta creo que iba drogado o algo así, las personas de ahí dijeron que iba como demonio… es una lástima.

-… -la chica estaba sorprendida por que el antipático paramédico mostrara tristeza por el paciente… -Kak…

-¡Su motocicleta era una Harley Davidson! Es una lástima, quedó destrozada.

-¡Kakashi! –gritaron los tres chicos del hospital.

-¡Eres un animal! Deja de soñar con la maldita motocicleta y trae con vida a ese paciente, joder. –dijo un Naruto bastante hartado de la apatía que mostraba el paramédico, esta no era la primera vez.

-Ya va, ya va. Llegamos en cinco minutos, estén preparados, va a ser difícil salvar a este muchacho.

* * *

_¿Qué paso? Me duele todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, ah, ya recuerdo, ese camión apareció de pronto… ¿Moriré?... Hmp, tal vez sea lo mejor…_

-¡Vamos! Tienes que vivir, no puedes morir, ¡Ten un poco de ánimo!

_-¿Qué?_

-Hey amigo, quédate con nosotros.

_-¿Amigo? Ni siquiera sé quién eres… dobe._

-¡No mueras, no puedo permitir que mueres eres muy joven aún!

_-¡Hmp! Tú que sabes, no sabes nada de mi vida, no te conozco… eres una molestia._

Abrió sus ojos por un momento, lo que vio fue a tres chicos tratando de salvar su vida, estaba en un hospital, esos lugares eran como su segunda casa los conocía muy bien, en verdad no quería abandonar su carrera, era su vida, su válvula de escape, era el mejor modo de ver a la gente feliz, feliz porque estuviera curada, curada por él, sí… A él le encantaba el poder de curar a la gente.

Esos muchachos se veían muy jóvenes, una chica de cabello negro recogido hacía muchos esfuerzos por conseguir las transfusiones por teléfono, un chico rubio alentándolo a tratar de seguir con vida y una chica de cabello rosado… rosado, que color tan raro para el cabello… tenía unos ojos lindos, que verde tan intenso… _Y aparte es doctora, es perfecta para mí… ¡Hmp! Tal vez voy a morir porque ya estoy pensando demasiadas idioteces, quiero morir aunque, si siguiera vivo, si tengo que seguir vivo, entonces me encantaría poder estar cerca de estos chicos, saber quiénes son…

* * *

_

-Dr. Uchiha, que bueno que ya despierta. –dijo una chica de lacios y sedosos cabellos rosados, aunque su apariencia parecía bastante cansada. –soy la doctora Haruno y estoy encargada de vigilar su recuperación.

-Hmm, hola, ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? No llevaba mi identificación.

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando tratamos de llamar a algún familiar suyo.

-Sí, salí rápidamente de casa, entonces… sigo vivo. –dijo en un tono bastante deprimente, como si hubiera fracasado en algún intento de matarse, la chica se dio cuenta rápidamente de esto, se molestó al instante, ¿Cómo podía expresarse así? Se ve que él no sabía nada del accidente al que ella tuvo que acudir justo después de salvarle la vida.

-Que idiota…

-¿Perdón?

-Que idiota es, si quería suicidarse no hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido una vida se aprecia.

-¿Y usted que sabe? No sabe lo que yo tengo, no venga a decirme de cosas si no sabe mi situación.

-Idiota.

-Molesta. –dicho esto la chica salió del cuarto bastante enfurecida, en la puerta estaba Hinata quien sin querer había escuchado parte de la pelea.

-Lo… lo siento doctor, ella no tuvo una buena noche…

-Mmm, ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre y profesión?

-En cuanto salió de peligro, tratamos de encontrar a algún familiar suyo, en realidad el familiar lo encontró a usted, me dijo que era su hermano y que vendría lo más rápido posible.

-¿Itachi?, pero si él está a dos ciudades de distancia.

-Pues, se oía muy preocupado, no debe tardar mucho, dijo que llegaría en la tarde de mañana.

-Mmm, gracias, se ve que tú si eres amable.

-Por favor no diga eso, Sakura es buena persona, es una excelente medico, es que en verdad tuvo una muy mala noche, estoy segura de que ella vendrá a disculparse después, la conozco.

-Mmm, quien se debe disculpar con quien –dijo el Uchiha en un murmullo inaudible para Hinata.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, todo está bien, gracias por salvarme.

-Yo solo me encargué de las transfusiones y de cerrar las heridas menores, Naruto-kun y Sakura se encargaron de lo pesado… Bueno, doctor debe descansar.

-Sí. –se recostó y rápidamente quedó dormido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero empezó a despertar de su tranquilo sueño, tenía hambre, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando escuchó una voz familiar, era esa doctora… ¡Hinata! Esa, estaba hablando con un chico que le parecía era el doctor que le salvó la vida anoche junto con esa tal Sakura. Al escuchar que estaban platicando de un tema que le interesó se hizo el dormido, los muchachos entraron a su cuarto.

-¿Eh? ¿Sigue dormido? Yo creí que ya despertaría, iba a pedir que le trajeran comida, bueno como sea, se la pediré después, al fin me quedo de velada hoy je je.

-Vaya, Naruto-kun, no me gustaría que trabajaras tanto pero por otro lado me da gusto porque así te quedarás con Sakura.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella también se queda? Ya es demasiado trabajar para ella, merece un descanso, en estos momentos está ayudando en pediatría está como loca de un lado a otro, la dejé porque pensé que se iría a casa en un rato pero… no puedo dejar que siga así, voy a mandarle a su casa. –dijo decidido saliendo del cuarto pero las manos de la Hyuga lo detuvieron.

-Ella está muy mal Naruto-kun… veo más conveniente que ella se quede de velada con tigo y así tú puedas vigilar su estado a que esté sola en casa y ni tú ni yo podamos saber que le pasa, lo de anoche fue terrible para ella.

-Mmm, no todos los días ves docenas de niños muertos por un accidente, mejor dicho nunca lo ves, solo cuando en verdad la suerte no está de tu lado.

-Es verdad… -los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento lo que le dio tiempo al Uchiha para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Ahora que ataba cabos, encontraba la razón de por qué vio a esa doctora en tan mal estado y más que eso, se dio cuenta del porque la chica le respondió así, tal vez fue un poco tonto al decirle esas cosas, no sabía de ese accidente de la noche anterior pero estaba seguro que por la descripción del chico rubio fue algo terrible.

-Mmm… lo tengo, Sakura se quedará cuidando al chico de ahí –dijo señalando al Uchiha aparentemente dormido.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, le diré que el necesita cuidados y que no se separe de él, la conozco, si ella no está en actividad la vencerá el cansancio.

-Pero Naruto-kun ¿Crees que ella quiera?

-Pues aunque ella no quiera, la vieja Tsunade me dejó a cargo, tendrá que obedecer. Vamos Hinata.

Habiéndose retirado el Uchiha abrió los ojos, entonces esa chica se quedaría cuidándolo, ahora que hacía memoria, recordaba que esa chica trabajó mucho en esa herida de las costillas para salvarlo, se veía que era buena doctora, él como doctor sabía bien que se sentía mucha impotencia cuando no se podía salvar a un paciente, ella debe haber sentido eso multiplicado por el número de niños que no pudo salvar… frustrante, doloroso… él sabía bien lo que eso se sentía.

Se propuso a aprovechar que la chica se quedaría cuidándolo para tratar de hacer una buena conversación con ella y también, en emendación por la pelea absurda de la mañana trataría de hacer que ella se desahogara un poco, debía sentirse mal, ¡Sí!, eso haría, de doctor a doctor…

* * *

-Sakura-chaaaaaan. –dijo el rubio tiernamente, la chica rápidamente supo que le pediría algo, ese tonito en su voz era el tono "pedinche".

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Pues verás, las cosas no están tan movidas hoy, además el chico, mmm… ¡Uchiha! Ese, necesita de cuidados y no veo mejor persona que tú para que se quede cuidándolo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que me quede cuidando a ese suicida? Lo siento Naruto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer a quedarme cuidándolo.

-¿?... oye Hina, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –dijo a lo bajo a Hinata.

-No querrás saberlo, solo confórmate con saber que no se llevan muy bien.

-Mmm, Sakura-chan, no me importa, estoy a cargo y te lo ordeno.

-Pero Naruto…

-Nada… -ordenó, de inmediato la chica mostró una cara bastante acongojada, Naruto al ver esto la tomó de los hombros y le dijo –lo siento hermanita, no quería escucharme tan autoritario pero no puedo dejar que te acabes en tan solo un día, llevas todo el maldito día sin dormir ni comer, entiéndeme.

-Lo sé… tal vez sea bueno que coma y duerma un poco, Naruto, Hinata, gracias.

-¡Bien! Así me gusta, ah y llévale comida al chico, cuando despierte tendrá hambre. –la chica se retiró con los alimentos hacia la habitación del Uchiha.

-¡Bien Naruto-kun! Ahora me siento más aliviada.

-Je je nunca dudes de la capacidad de Naruto-sama y ahora… -tomó a la chica por la cintura pegándola ligeramente a su cuerpo. -¿No te vas a despedir de mí pequeña Hina?

-S…sí Naruto… ku… -fue interrumpida por un dulce beso por parte del chico de cabellos rubios, Hinata estaba rojita como tomate, tenían unos meses de ser novios pero aún no se acostumbraba a los dulces besos de su novio, aunque tampoco se quejaba… quedaron así por un rato más…

* * *

Sakura deslizó la puerta, al entrar vio al chico con los ojos medio cerrados, parecía que acababa de despertar, habiendo pasado todo un día de "trabajo-reflexión" se dio cuenta de que había sido muy grosera con aquel muchacho, él no tenía la culpa de lo que ella había vivido la noche anterior además, ella no era nadie para reclamarle al chico, era su vida, que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Cómo se siente doctor? –preguntó amablemente.

-… Con hambre –contestó aún un poco adolorido y medio dormitado.

-Descuide, aquí traigo su comida. –el comenzó a comer sin ningún problema, aunque con las precauciones debidas, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica no ponía mucha atención a su comida, por el contrario, parecía como si no quisiera probar el alimento por ningún motivo.

-¿No va a comer?

-Uh, uh, comí hace un rato, no tengo mucha hambre.-dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Mentirosa…

-¿Perdón?

-Disculpe si suena entrometido, escuche a su amigo hablar acerca de un accidente en la noche, -la chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar al Uchiha –sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, si usted quiere hablar al respecto… yo la escucho, también soy doctor, podría entenderla un poco mejor que otras personas.

-Usted… ¿Le hablé tan mal en la mañana y aún así me está diciendo que me escuchará?

-Quiero pensar que estaba frustrada por ese accidente, sé lo que se siente perder a un paciente, más si es un niño… además, yo tampoco fui muy amable.

-Los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de los adultos…

-¿Cómo fue?

-… terminando de salvarlo nos llegó un aviso de otro hospital, pedían voluntarios para un accidente en carretera, yo me ofrecí y mis compañeros se quedaron cuidándolo… fui con los paramédicos en la ambulancia, fue, un autobús de campamento, tal vez regresaban para pasar la navidad con sus familias... –sus ojos de pronto se vieron vidriosos. –ellos, todos ellos murieron de una forma muy violenta, todo por un hombre ebrio que irónicamente salió ileso. –dijo llorando silenciosa y lastimosamente.

-Sé que es difícil, pero… no deje que eso le afecte, deje de mentirse diciendo que está bien y que ya comió, por favor coma o llamaré a su amigo el rubio.

-Pero… no tengo hambre.

-Ah, -llamó la atención de la chica y cuando ella volteó vio al chico con un dedo en el botón de llamado, justo cuando iba a presionarlo la chica accedió.

-Está bien, está bien, no necesito que llame a Naruto, comeré –dijo, y como niña regañada comenzó a probar su comida. –por cierto… usted tampoco sea tan duro con usted mismo –dijo llamando la atención del muchacho –no sé cuál sea su problema, si no quiere hablar de eso no hay inconveniente pero… Pero por favor no atente de nuevo contra su vida.

-Hmp, estoy deprimido, pero no traté de quitarme la vida, ese camión se me atravesó y ya, no tuve oportunidad de esquivarlo.

-Está bien… no trate de hacer algo tan estúpido nunca, por más deprimido que esté… Ese hermano suyo con el que hablé parecía muy preocupado, creo que el sentiría mucho su muerte.

-¿Habló con Itachi?

-Sí, se puso muy mal cuando le dije la noticia, no pude hablar muy bien con él porque se oía una chica que no paraba de preguntarle por usted, después hablo con Hinata pero, no supe que fue lo que acordaron.

-El ya viene para acá, el es el único idiota que se preocupa por mí, también mi hermano menor pero, tal vez Itachi no le dijo nada para que no se preocupara… Oh no, tal vez venga con Karin… que fastidio, ¿Ni en estado convaleciente me libraré de ella?

-Ahora que lo dice me pareció que su hermano decía "¡Karin! Deja de lloriquear que no me dejas escuchar" ó algo por el estilo.

-Ah, mi cabeza –dijo masajeándose la sien –solo falta que venga un perro y me orine.

-No se preocupe… le dejaré un periódico –dijo burlonamente la chica.

-¿Gracias? –dijo sarcástico.

-Para que se ponga así, su novia debe ser un poco insoportable doctor.

-¿Cómo supo que…?

-"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Sasuke?, ¡Itachi! Dame ese teléfono, yo soy la novia de Sasuke, yo tengo que hablar con ese doctor" –dijo agudizando levemente el tono de su voz.

-Qué vergüenza… por favor dígame que eso fue todo lo que escuchó –dijo Sasuke bastante apenado.

-Descuide, me dio gracia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues es mi tortura diaria.

-… No se ponga así, suele pasar.

-Mmm no.

-¿No?

-No, solamente le pasa a la gente condenada… Y no creo poder librarme de ella, ya sabe, familias…

-Que desafortunado.

-Lo sé, ¿Cuál es ese deseo tan grande de joderme? Creo que prefiero al perro.

-Ja ja supongo que sí. –estaba cómodo, en verdad esa doctora era bastante buena, tal vez si la estaba ayudando a salir de su reciente trauma… inconscientemente él también se estaba olvidando de su depresión.

* * *

Varias horas después, el cansancio venció a la chica, ella dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua a la del Uchiha, él por alguna razón no quería dormir aún, de pronto se quedó viendo a la chica, era linda, tenía bonito cuerpo… vida injusta, esa chica era perfecta para él, tenía todo, además, como si de burlarse más del pobre destino de Uchiha Sasuke se tratara, la chica, aparte de todo lo que tenía… ¡Era doctora! Y de las buenas, se veía que como él, ella compartía su pasión por la medicina…

-Maldita vida miserable… -dijo tapándose los ojos con su brazo, minutos después quedó dormido…

* * *

¿Hola? Jejeje bueeeno aquí el primer capi, por el momento no tengo comentarios, se reciben felicitaciones invitaciones al cine, a comer y uno que otro sape y sacudidas con tehuacanazos XD, solo un pequeño comentario: El fic anterior, tengan por seguro que le daré un buen final, no crean que no lo he intentado pero es que despues de salir del hospital y aplastarme enfrente de mi ordenador me dí cuenta de que perdí el hilo y la inspiración para darle un buen final, en pocas palabras esto es a lo que yo llamo, "se calento la historia" tanto que tengo que esperar a que se enfríe un poquito para estar a la altura de la trama de nuevo, temo que si me fuerzo a hacer un final termine rompiendo por completo la historia y eso no sería bueno, tengo la esperanza de que con esta nueva historia, me regrese la inspiración y así pueda terminarla como se debe...

Sin nada más que decir... ¡Nos leemos! (¡Hay ya extrañaba poner eso!)


	2. Un lindo color

Capítulo 2: Un lindo color.

-Sakura… mi preciosa Sakura… -una chica peli rosa iba despertando de su largo sueño, lo primero que vio fue a ese doctor con el cual estuvo platicando amenamente la noche anterior, éste la veía con una mueca de cansancio mezclado con reproche bastante gracioso a los ojos de la chica, solo que… alguien la estaba abrazando tocando partes que no se deben tocar, eso era lo que el doctor Uchiha veía con esa extraña mueca. –Ah mi linda Sakura ya has despertado, no sabes lo bien que me hace verte…

-… tú… ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente o no vivirás para tu turno de trabajo! –gritó furiosa, soltándose del abrazo degenerado del joven doctor.

-Está bien, está bien, pero… no tenías por qué quedarte con el paciente, -dijo desafiando con la mirada al Uchiha.

-Naruto me lo ordenó.

-Ah ¿Sí? Pues tendré que hablar con él, estas cosas no deben pasar, podrían ocurrir accidentes.

-¿Accidentes como cuáles? –por primera vez habló el Uchiha y es que ya estaba bastante mosqueado por la actitud de ese tipo, apenas habiendo despertado ese tipo se metió en su habitación y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, se fue contra la chica que dormía plácidamente, la alzó y comenzó a abrazar como si de su propiedad fuese.

-Han habido serios reportes que tratan de abuso de los pacientes a los doctores, no quisiera que mi bella Sakura se viera envuelta en ese tipo de accidentes… -ok eso ya era personal…

-¿Tienes algún problema?, Al igual que tú yo también soy médico, tengo moral y para tu fortuna estoy bastante herido, te recomiendo que pares las insinuaciones o me veré obligado a olvidarme de mi estado y romperte algo más que la cara…

-¿Quién te crees mald…

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso no te dije que fueras a consulta? Estamos hasta el tope y como siempre andas como perro buscando a Sakura-chan, déjala en paz y lárgate a consulta o te reportaré con la vieja.

-Tú de nuevo, ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? Vete a buscar a Hyuga ó a molestar a alguien más, no estás a mi nivel. –ese tipo, definitivamente era un prepotente…

-Sai… -dijo Sakura dulcemente, a tal tono de voz el chico volteo ilusionadamente solo para encontrar la tétrica y amenazante expresión de la chica.

-Lárgate a consulta o te juro que no te quedara orgullo ó rostro o mucho peor no creo que te quede familia… -atemorizante…

Dicho esta motivadora frase, el aludido salió del cuarto del muchacho completamente enojado y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ese tío, que maldita costumbre tiene, ¿Te ha hecho algo Sakura-chan?

-No Naruto no me hizo na… -fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-Pasaron aproximadamente tres minutos antes de que ella despertara y en ese tiempo poco le faltó para desnudarla y ponerse a "recordar" anatomía humana… -dijo el Uchiha ahora más molesto de solo recordarlo. Naruto tomó una expresión completamente sorprendida, pronto comenzó a palidecer, ése tipo se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura, a su hermanita, a la chica que conoce desde que tiene uso de razón, ese tipo…

-Esta… ¡Esta muerto! –gritó furioso saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Naruto espera! Y ahora que hago… -decía un poco istérica.

-¿Por qué no dejas que él se encargue? Parece bastante interesado en ti, no creo que deje que el otro se pase de vivo con tigo. –aunque tenía razón no pudo evitar desprender cierto tono de celos, le pesaba empezar a darse cuenta que aquella linda doctora tenía varios pretendientes.

-Usted no entiende, Naruto lo matará, él y su padre han cuidado de mí desde que mis padres murieron, es como mi hermano, tengo que correr o en verdad habrá un accidente… -dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la sala de consulta.

-¿Hermano? –procesando… ¡Ding! Era su amigo, su hermano-amigo… -_creo que cometí un error…_-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos violentamente por un escándalo que se lograba escuchar a pocos metros de distancia. –Sí, cometí un gran, enorme error. –ahora ya estaba preocupado.

* * *

-Ese maldito, haré que la vieja lo corra, no puedo creer que haga esas cosas y sobre todo a Sakura-chan, ¡Donde demonios está el respeto! ¡La moral! ¡Su maldita madre! Será doctor pero no tiene nada de respeto, así lo habrán educado…

-Ya Naruto-kun, lo has mandado a su casa, solo falta que venga Tsunade-sama para que hables con ella pero tranquilízate, no hará la diferencia el que hagas corajes.

-Cierto, vamos a la habitación del doctor, tengo que hablar con él, ¿Su hermano llegará pronto?

-Sí, ésta tarde.

-Perfecto. Ya vengo Hina.

Dentro de la habitación del Uchiha se encontraba Sakura, quien se estaba encargando de cambiar las vendas y hacer las curaciones respectivas.

-¡Hola! –dijo el rubio llegando. –mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, todo un gusto doctor Uchiha, lamento no haberme presentado antes pero la vieja me dejó el papel de jefe y como no quiero fallarle he andado corriendo desde muy temprano je je. –dijo estrechando amistosamente la mano del chico.

-Sasuke Uchiha, descuide, gracias a usted he estado bien cuidado- dijo mirando discretamente a Sakura… -por cierto doctor, gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Je je, es mi trabajo, bien doctor quería hablar con usted, necesito el nombre de su hermano, el cual no debe tardar mucho en llegar, ya sabe, papeleos…

-Itachi Uchiha, no sé si vendrá acompañado ó solo.

-Descuide –dijo apuntando el nombre del recién nombrado en su cuaderno –con su hermano es suficiente, ahora, debido a sus heridas tendrá que quedarse mínimo unas dos semanas, me interesa mucho su evolución, aún está delicado, ¿Tiene alguna duda?

-¿Quién me cuidará?

-Mmm, pues, si no le molesta lo cuidará la mayoría del tiempo Sakura-chan, solo en algunas ocasiones en las que ella esté ocupada lo atenderemos la doctora Hinata Hyuga o en el último caso sería yo –finalizó con una linda sonrisa la cual le inspiró un inusual sentimiento de confianza al joven Uchiha.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Perfecto. Sakura-chan, ¿Te quedas un rato?

-Sí, -se detuvo un poco al ver la cara de preocupación de su mejor amigo y después con una cálida sonrisa prosiguió –descuida, dormí muy bien ayer, algo que no suele pasar aquí en el hospital pero me siento muy bien, no te preocupes.

-Ok Sakura-chan. –Ya un poco mas aliviado Naruto iba en dirección a la salida del cuarto cuando se escuchó su radio -¿Qué pasa Hina?

-**Naruto-kun, acaba de llegar el hermano del doctor Uchiha.**

-¿Itachi-san?

-**Sí, ¿Lo paso al cuarto del doctor?**

-Claro, aquí espero… Parece que ya ha llegado su hermano, esperaré a que venga para explicarle todo. –se dirigió a Sasuke.

-¿Viene solo?

-¿Mmm? La verdad no lo sé, Hinata no me ha dicho nada.

-… Hay que rezar… -dijo en un susurro sólo audible para la chica peli rosa la cual comenzó a reír discretamente.

* * *

-¡Sasuke! Sasuke mira como estas, oh por dios ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba un joven máximo 30 años muy apuesto, mejor dicho tan apuesto y parecido al Uchiha solo que este tenía un largo cabello grisáceo amarrado en una coleta baja, estaba bastante nervioso al no saber en qué estado encontraría a su hermano menor.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, No le habrás dicho a Sano ¿o sí?

-No, el no sabe nada, aunque papá y sobre todo mamá están muertos de la preocupación, querían venir pero si todos venían Sano sospecharía algo y si él se entera que su hermano mayor está hospitalizado lloraría, patalearía, no comería ah sí, y exigiría verte a como dé lugar.

-Típico de Sanosuke. –dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa adornando su lastimado rostro el cual se transformó en una extraña mueca al recordar cierto detalle que le inquietaba –Itachi, ¿Vienes solo? –temía la respuesta.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Karin? Descuida la he mandado con papá y mamá, ¡Que ellos la aguanten! Solo yo quería venir por ti, nadie más. –dijo con tono de "hermano mayor" el cual conmovió a los doctores ahí presentes.

-Mhm, -el doctor rubio aclaró su garganta –discúlpeme –dijo llamando la atención del hermano mayor –mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y la doctora es Sakura Haruno, somos los doctores encargados de su evolución señor…

-Itachi Uchiha –dijo estrechando las manos de ambos doctores –les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi hermano, viéndolo a él apuesto a que fue difícil, de nuevo gracias –finalizó con una sonrisa llena de gratitud hacia los mencionados.

-No hay de qué –respondo Naruto –quisiera que me responda algunas preguntas, y también quiero decirle que el tiempo mínimo que considero sería bueno para la recuperación de Sasuke constaría de unas dos semanas como mínimo, espero que no arruine su tiempo.

-Para nada, yo me quedaré con él el tiempo que sea necesario además, -dijo en voz baja, solo para que Naruto le escuchara –creo que este tiempo en que no verá a papá le vendría bien…

-Comprendo, entonces pasemos a mi oficina para que me responda unas preguntas sobre el paciente ¿Ok?

-Claro –respondió con una sonrisa (N/A: Ña, que lindo….)

-Sakura-chan ¿Te quedas un rato?

-Claro Naruto.

* * *

Habiendo pasado el cuestionario de rutina, Itachi decidió quedarse esa noche en el cuarto de su hermano para cuidarlo y preguntarle cómo es que se había accidentado, Sasuke, habiéndole contado la historia con lujo de detalles así como a Itachi le gustaba ambos quedaron en un silencio bastante tranquilo.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo la chica de cabellos rosados entrando cuidadosamente al cuarto del joven médico y su hermano. –Naruto me dijo que Itachi-san se quedaría con tigo, ya he terminado mi turno y Naruto prácticamente me está corriendo del hospital así que, me voy a casa, te veré mañana –dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Naruto corriéndote del hospital? Eso sería gracioso de ver, está bien, estoy en manos de mi hermano, normalmente me daría miedo pero creo que estaré bien –dijo sonriendo levemente y es que la imagen de Naruto corriendo a Sakura del hospital aún no se la quitaba de la cabeza.

-Valla con cuidado doctora, ¿Tiene auto o quiere que la lleve? –preguntó cortésmente Itachi.

-Muchas gracias llevo auto y vivo literalmente cerca así que estoy bien, muchas gracias, nos vemos y descansen ambos –dijo saliendo del cuarto y al mismo tiempo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Vaya Sasuke ¡Pero qué doctora más bella! ¡Como me gustaría que ella fuera mi cuñada y no la "pelirroja a fuerzas" –gritó Itachi abrazándose a su hermano con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Basta Itachi –Sasuke había volteado a otro lado solo para que su hermano no notara que tenía las mismas cascadas en los ojos. (N/A: Que deprimente….)

Ya habiendo pasado el momento dramático:

-Sakura ¿Eh? Es un hermoso nombre.

-Si –le respondió el menor ya adormilado.

-Y es doctora, ¿No es genial?

-Si…

-Y su cabello es tan…

-Rosa –dijo con una sonrisa difícil de describir.

-Rosa, es un lindo color… -al no recibir respuesta del chico supuso que ya estaba durmiendo, se acomodó en la cama de al lado –un lindo color para ti hermanito. –dijo con una sonrisa quedando dormido al igual que su hermano.

* * *

No me maten... solo lean y sean felices, nos leemos!


	3. Un peligroso color rojo

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO, SUS PERSONAJES Y AUNQUE ME PESE TAMBIEN SASUKE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO ULTRA-SAMA XD.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un peligroso color rojo.

Un día bastante ajetreado en el hospital, los típicos accidentes después de navidad y nuestro pobre doctor rubio no hallaba la salida a tal caos en el que se encontraba, Hinata ayudaba en todo, pero no podía estar en todos los lugares, Sakura llenando papeles importantes en la recepción, solamente había pasado rápidamente a ver a Sasuke en la mañana, empezaron a recibir pacientes de urgencias y desde ahí no han tenido descanso, aunque ya había más doctores en la sala parecía que no eran suficientes. Por si fuera poco los gritillos de un niño llamaron especial atención:

-¡Oye suéltame! ¿No te he dicho que me sueltes? –gritaba un pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años, cabello negro como la noche, ojos de igual color y se veía que poseía un carácter de cuidado.

-¡Mocoso! ¿No habías dicho que te gustaba que te agarraran de la mano? –rezongo una mujer de tez clara, buen cuerpo, alta y un cabello peculiarmente rojo, aunque cualquiera podría darse cuenta que era teñido.

-Me gusta que me agarren de la mano, -hizo una pausa –pero tú no. –se soltó del agarre y fue hacia Sakura quien era la más próxima que tenía en el camino. El niño se quedó viendo de forma extraña.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó amablemente la chica, el chico se le quedó mirando unos segundos más y después delineó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando a mi hermano ¿Puede ayudarme? –preguntó con la sonrisa más hermosa que se pudiera ver en un niño _–je je, técnica para manejar a los adultos, portarse como todo un niño bien portado y sobre todo sonriente _–pensaba el pequeño. (N/A: todo un Uchiha…)

Sakura no pudo resistir mucho -¡Pero qué niño tan lindo! Eres en verdad muy lindo ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Gracias!

-Bien dime, ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? Porque si es menor de 18 años vas a tener que subir al 5to. Piso.

-No señorita, mi hermano es enorme, tiene 25 años.

-Oh, y dime ¿Cuál es su nombre? Si tiene 25 años seguro aquí lo encuentro –le dijo amablemente mientras habría un archivero, en algún momento en el cual no se dio cuenta alzó al niño y lo sentó en la mesa, era tan adorable que no pudo resistir las ganas de levantarlo y sentarlo ahí como si de un muñeco se tratara, el pequeño por el contrario no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con mimos.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? Te refieres al doctor Sasuke?

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó el niño con estrellitas en los ojos –mi hermano es tan famoso, tan popular, tan cool.

-Eh, si, verás yo soy la doctora a cargo de su recuperación. –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza por los comentarios del pequeño.

-¡Genial! –el niño no cabía en su emoción, por alguna razón le agrado que su hermano estuviera siendo atendido por tan hermosa doctora.

-Nada de genial. –espetó la chica de cabellos rojizos llamando la atención de Sakura y el pequeño. -¿Porqué una mujer es la doctora de mi Sasuke?

-Porque si, fue una orden de mi superior –respondió tranquilamente y luego pensó _–esta debe de ser la novia celosa_ –a Sakura se le revolvió el estómago, para variar no había probado bocado y de pronto le llega una tipa con cara de muy pocos amigos en contra de ella, estaba lo más cercano a un colapso nervioso.

-Tu mocoso, te dije que no te separaras de mí, tus padres me matan si te pasa algo, además te dije que yo me encargaría de buscar a Sasuke.

-Me dijiste que te encargarías pero no eres lo suficientemente rápida y yo quiero estar con mi hermano, tú eres muy enojona y no dejas de molestarme. –respondió el niño molesto por la interrupción de aquella mujer, -cualquiera es más efectivo que tú, la señorita me iba a decir en donde esta mi hermano, si te callas escucharas. (N/A: repito: todo un Uchiha…)

Sakura aún sorprendida por el amplio vocabulario de aquel niño pequeño fue sorprendida por la atenta mirada de ambos –Ah sí, síganme y los llevaré con él.

-¡Sí! Quiero ver a mi hermano, muchas gracias.

* * *

-Sasuke, vamos Sasuke despierta, no seas perezoso. –decía suavemente Itachi, considerando que ya era tiempo de que su hermano despertase.

-Itachi… es muy temprano aun, un rato más. –decía Sasuke aun adormilado, le dolía el cuerpo y eso hacía que tuviera aun menos ganas de despertar.

-Vamos Sasuke, si no despiertas y te incorporas aquella bella doctora pensará que eres muy perezoso. –decía con burla el mayor de los hermanos.

-No me chantajees con ella, ¿Y no ha venido aquí? –preguntó disimuladamente.

-¡Claro! Vino hace un rato, unas cuantas horas, y como estabas dormido y con baba prefirió cambiarte las heridas más tarde. –comentó burlón.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ja ja hubieras visto tu cara, ¿Tan buena apariencia quieres ofrecerle a la doctora? Demonios ¿Por qué no traje la cámara? Tu cara fue algo que nunca había visto, ja ja –Itachi estaba al borde del ahogo.

-Basta, deja de molestar Itachi –dijo mirando hacia el otro lado, quería ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Se escucharon voces afuera, la primera era una vos conocida para él, la verdad la estaba esperando, quería saber si durmió bien, si ya se siente mejor y su "gran imaginación" tenía ganas de que ella le cambiara las curaciones, pero escuchó otra voz, bastante conocida para él e Itachi quién de inmediato se puso de pie al no creer que fuera ella.

-Le pido que no haga tanto ruido, puede que él aún esté dormido –abrió la puerta y vio a un Itachi y a un Sasuke más que sorprendidos y ¿Molestos? –oh, ya está despierto.

-Itachi –habló Sasuke en tono muy tétrico.

-Oye, yo le dije a esta chismosa que guardara el secreto enfrente de Sanosuke, no me culpes.

De inmediato el pequeño Sano corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, se subió a la cama y lo abrazó como si nunca más volviera a ver a su amado hermano.

-¡Sasuke! Hermanito, estaba muy asustado, creí que no volverías a casa, hermanito, estás tan lastimado y raspado. –dijo entre llantos.

-Sano… lo siento pero en verdad no quería que supieras para que no te pusieras así –respondió al efusivo abrazo de su hermano y luego se dirigió a la pelirroja –Karin, tienes 5 minutos para explicar esto –amenazó completamente enojado.

-Eh, bueno yo… Sasuke veras… -estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Hmm –la peli rosa aclaró la garganta –bueno, estarán muy ocupados, yo tengo pacientes así que la curación de las heridas puede esperar un rato más, con permiso –dijo amablemente mientras salía, en cuanto cerró la puerta respiró hondo, _-¡Esa tipa está loca! En verdad compadezco a Sasuke y a toda su descendencia pobre hombre, y tan guapo que es… un momento, ¿Le dije guapo? Oh dios, tengo que comer algo, estoy en delirio… -_se masajeó la sien y decidió tomarse un descanso para comer algo, esa última frase la había espantado mucho, su mente le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas.

Sasuke sin saber el por qué entristeció al verla irse, ver que la chica peli rosa se fuera y se quedara su prometida le llenó la mente de pensamientos bastante deprimentes como: _"¿Por qué no vuelves a la realidad?, esa cosa hueca es tu novia no el bombón de DOCTORA que se acaba de ir." "Hola Sasuke, alégrate, por lo menos ella no se quedó para ver cómo eres de miserable y qué tan idiota es tu futura esposa"_ aunque estaba destrozado no quitó el dedo del renglón y repitió la pregunta antes hecha –Ya ha pasado un minuto y te quedan 4, ¿Por qué Sanosuke está aquí?

-Está bien te lo explicaré, pero antes tu dime ¿Por qué una doctora está atendiéndote?

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Me la mandaron para que viera mi recuperación, ¿Por qué demonios siempre te poner así cuando una mujer se me acerca? ¡Tus celos me enferman! –gritaba completamente arto de que ella siempre le celara sobremanera. –No voy a permitir que me cambies el tema tan fácil, ahora ibas a decirme porque mi hermano está aquí –al ver que la chica estaba bastante indecisa –si no vas a decir nada será mejor que te vayas, porque Sakura vendrá pronto para cambiarme las curaciones y conociéndote pondrás el grito en el cielo en cuanto ella me quite el primer parche.

-¿¡Ella curarte! ¡Y hasta la llamas por su nombre! –gritaba histérica -¡Eso si que no! Quiero que lo haga algún doctor, ¡Ahora!

-Karin, cariño, Sasuke prefería morirse a que su pequeño hermano lo viera en ese estado y ahora gracias a ti ya lo vio, así que si no quieres que tu compromiso se vea afectado será mejor que no lo sigas haciendo enojar. –decía "dulcemente" Itachi mientras Sasuke contaba mentalmente hasta el millón y medio.

Flashback:

Itachi y Karin estaban en el centro comercial para comprar regalos en el cual el primero estaba más que molesto por tener que acompañar a su ruidosa y hueca cuñada, pero no podía negarse, era una orden de su padre el que la acompañara y cuidara de ella _"Ni que estuviera tan buena, cualquiera preferiría a otra chica a esta mujer odiosa"_ pensaba mientras la miraba.

Pocas horas después de que ocurriera el accidente Itachi fue llamado al celular:

-¿Diga?

-Buenas noches, ¿Itachi Uchiha?

-Si ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Verá, me apena mucho darle esta noticia en este día soy Sarutobi Asuma, capitán en turno de la sección 4 de la ciudad de Atlanta y me reportan que hubo un accidente en la 45 y la 6ta. Uno de los vehículos afectados con número de placas: 5667-IO, según la base de datos usted es el propietario aunque me dicen que el conductor no era usted, sino un joven.

-Oh por dios, Sasuke.

-Hmm, me dicen que el joven accidentado fue llevado al hospital de Atlanta, en urgencias.

-Gracias, y luego veré lo de la moto.

Inmediatamente llamó al hospital y le contestó una dulce voz la cual le confirmó que sí estaba ahí su hermano.

-¿Podría decirme como esta?

-Mi Sasuke –gritaba una peli roja entre lloriqueos.

-Karin deja de lloriquear, que no me dejas escuchar bien.

-Itachi, dame ese teléfono, yo soy la novia de Sasuke yo soy quien debe hablar con ese doctor. –Karin, al tratar de quitarle el teléfono a Itachi sin querer cortó la llamada, haciendo que Itachi se desesperara. Al poco rato llamó y le contestó otra voz la cual le dijo que él estaba estable pero aún muy lastimado, el mayor de los hermanos le dijo a la chica al otro lado del teléfono que él iría para ver como estaba, al colgar Karin comenzó a reclamarle que era ella quién iría porque Sasuke era su prometido etc. Itachi ya hastiado alzó la voz.

-Mira Karin, di "misa" pero yo soy su hermano y tengo que estar con él, mamá y papá también están muy preocupados así que tu ve a casa y yo iré a Atlanta para ver cómo está Sasuke.

-Pero Itachi. –la chica fue callada por un dedo entre sus labios.

-Pero nada. Yo iré con Sasuke y tú te vas a casa. Ah, y ten mucho tacto, no digas una sola palabra en frente de Sanosuke porque recorrerá cielo, mar y tierra pero querrá estar con Sasuke y si Sasuke se entera, tu boda se va al diablo cariño. –dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

* * *

En casa de los Uchiha crecía el temor de los padres, ya que recibieron una llamada de Itachi solo diciendo que Sasuke había tenido un accidente de moto en Atlanta y que Karin les diría cuando llegara. No podían hacer mucho escándalo pues sabían que el menor de sus hijos le tenía un gran amor a sus hermanos y si les pasará algo a cualquiera él pasaría por todo para estar con ellos, crearía un escándalo y lloraría y patalearía hasta estar con ellos.

Karin llegó en su auto y bajo corriendo sin siquiera cerrar el auto como debía, en cuanto entró se abrazó llorando de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke.

-¡Oh Mikoto, es tan horrible! –los padres hacían un esfuerzo para que Sanosuke no escuchara pero fue inevitable que desde la otra habitación éste prestara un poco de su atención a la escandalosa prometida de su hermano. -¡Mi Sasuke, algo horrible le paso a mi Sasuke e Itachi no me dejó ir con él! –ni hablar ya era muy tarde para tratar de callarla, de inmediato el menor de los Uchiha entró a la habitación en donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?-preguntó nervioso.

-Sanosuke…

-Hijo ve a tu cuarto –pedía Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke.

-¡No!, quiero ver a mi hermano, ¿En donde esta? Oye Karin ¿En dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé mocoso, no me grites estoy muy asustada por mi Sasuke!

-¡No me llames mocoso mala!

-¡Ambos cállense! Karin te vas para Atlanta al amanecer, tienes que tranquilizarte, nosotros los alcanzamos en un par de días.

-Sí, gracias.

-¡No papá, yo también quiero ir!

-Sanosuke, tú te quedas y punto.

-Claro que no, me escaparé de casa, me iré como sea pero yo voy con mi hermano, _técnica para manejar a los adultos: si el adulto no quiere obedecerme me pongo rudo_.

Fugaku, consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer su hijo reafirmó –Karin, tu y Sanosuke se van mañana al amanecer.

-Pero señor…

-Es su hermano y quiere estar con él, solo llévalo con tigo, ten por seguro que cuando estén allá Itachi se hará cargo de él.

-Está bien –dijo mirando con molestia al niño, el cual le regresaba la misma mirada. La antipatía era mutua.

Fin flashback.

-Venga Sano, estas aplastando a Sasuke, ven acá que no se irá.

-Está bien Itachi, tú si eres bueno, no como esa mujer fea. –dijo graciosamente mientras se pasaba hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor, no sin antes enseñarle su lengua a la mujer peli roja.

-Maldito mocoso.

-Cuida tu boca, estás hablando de mi hermano, -espetó Sasuke bastante molesto y con el seño fruncido. -¿Tienes un lugar en donde quedarte en la noche?

-No, me voy a quedar aquí con tigo.

-Eso no, necesito descansar, no aguantarte, para eso vino Itachi, para estar con migo ¿Ok?

-¡Pero yo quiero cuidarte! –gritó la chica obviamente para llamar su atención.

-Me cuidarás más mientras más lejos estés de mí. –respondió secamente.

-¿Cómo me puedes hablar de esa manera? Sasuke yo te amo, por eso estoy aquí, porque me intereso por ti y porque no quiero que estés mal, –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él. –mira lo que le ha pasado a tu hermoso rostro, está tan raspado y lastimado y tu cuerpo Sasuke estás tan herido –dijo tocándole la mejilla, su mano fue retirada rápidamente por Sasuke.

-Siempre es lo mismo con tigo, nunca te ha interesado nada más que mi físico, estoy arto de ti, solo me quieres por eso, ¿Y si me quedo invalido? ¿Y si me hubieran amputado alguna extremidad? ¿Qué hubieras hecho Karin? ¿Me seguirías "amando" como tú dices? –preguntaba sarcástico.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro, como no es el caso respondes eso, ¿Pero que si fuera así? Definitivamente no eres más que una piedra en el camino Karin. –decía ofensivamente Itachi con el pequeño Sanosuke en sus piernas, ambos con cara de desprecio hacia Karin.

-Nadie te está llamando Itachi, vete con el mocoso y déjame a solas con mi prometido. –tenía una idea de cómo hacer que Sasuke no la rechazara más, quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que Sasuke estaba demasiado lastimado como para moverse mucho, si tenía suerte hasta podría quedar embarazada, nada mejor que un embarazo para que Sasuke no se le negara ni siguiera aplazando más la fecha de la boda.

-Somos los hermanos de Sasuke, tenemos más derecho que tú en estar aquí, -dijo dejando a Sano sentado en la silla que él ocupaba, mientras Itachi se acercó a Karin. –me estas sacando de quicio, no me hagas quitarte del camino molesta pierda. –dijo realmente enojado.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? –Grito efusivamente el rubio que llevaba abrazada a la chica peli rosa, la cual al ver que Karin seguía ahí se puso pálida y tuvo esa sensación de incomodidad.

-Hola Naruto, estábamos muy bien pero llego alguien muy molesta y nos pusimos mal, pero ahora que has llegado con la bellísima doctora Haruno que es tan buena, -le guiñó el ojo a la chica –ahora ya estamos perfectamente –terminó con una radiante sonrisa, nada comparada a la expresión que tenía momentos antes.

-Ok, ok, me alegra que todos estemos bien, -Naruto se veía extraño, se veía fresco y resplandeciente, como si la mañana no huera pasado por él.

-Naruto ¿Por qué estás tan hiperactivo? –preguntó Sasuke, quién también se sintió un poco más liberado al ver entrar a Sakura y a Naruto juntos, fue como si con su presencia hiciera más ameno el ambiente.

-¿Yo? ¡Siempre estoy así!, hay que trabajar muy duro. –dijo animado sin soltar a la chica.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó curioso Itachi al ver a la chica completamente callada.

-¿Mmm? No se asusten verán, cuando Naruto toma mucha cafeína se pone así de loco, pero no pasa nada, en un rato se le quita –dijo simpáticamente.

-¿Sakura-chan? Pero si yo solamente me tome dos tazas de café en el desayuno, y otra hace rato –se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. –Naa, como sea, necesito a Itachi-san por favor, quiero arreglar algunas cosas para que cuando sea el momento de dejar ir a Sasuke no haya problema alguno.

-Ok Naru…

-¡Yo también soy su familiar! ¡Soy su prometida! –gritó sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Ok… entonces vengan los dos…

-Yo también –dijo sonriente el pequeño.

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú quien eres peque? –preguntó Naruto acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-Soy Sanosuke, el hermano menor de Sasuke, ¿Puedo ir? –preguntó dulcemente conmoviendo al rubio.

-Claro, eres un niño muy lindo, hey ¿Quieres un dulce? Yo sé de una chica que tiene muchos dulces para los niños lindos como tú.

-¿En serio? ¡Vamos! –gritó llevándose a todos detrás de él.

-¡Uff! ¡Juro que haré una iglesia! Desde ahora sé que los milagros existen. –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al techo.

-Je je veo que el plan funcionó. –dijo juguetona Sakura.

-¿Plan?

-Sí, escuché gritar a tu novia que no quería que una mujer te cambiara los parches de la heridas, no había problema en que Naruto te los cambiara pero él no ha estado viendo tu progreso, es por eso que tengo que hacerlo yo pero ¿Cómo lograr cambiar tus curaciones sin que me acecinen en el acto?

-Ya veo, eso de arreglar cosas no es más que una mera distracción.

-Sí, -decía mientras comenzaba a cambiar las curaciones. –como se ve que quiere ser todo de ti se me ocurrió que Naruto solo llamara a Itachi, como es tu novia creí posible que ella reclamara y, sucedió, aunque no creí que tu hermanito también se apuntaría. –dijo con una fina sonrisa.

-Muy lista, en verdad es muy listo de tu parte, -dijo mientras veía como la chica estaba concentrada en su trabajo –como la odio.

-¿A tu novia?

-No te burles, la detesto, no la quiero, es más, la aborrezco.

-No digas eso mira, tus músculos se están tensando, no es bueno, no voy a poder curar bien.

-¿Podrías decir algo un poco menos profesional?

-No te enojes, no me gusta verte enojado, piensa en recuperarte y después ya pensarás en que harás pero, -tomó su mano –por favor no te enojes, no me gusta que la gente buena se enoje.

-Sakura, -por un impulso abrazó a la chica quien solo se quedó quieta y sorprendida -¿Te digo algo? A ella no la elegí yo, me la impuso mi padre, y ¿Sabes por qué me siento tan frustrado?

-¿Por qué? –pudo articular la chica.

-Porque me gustas. –le dijo al oído y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura estaba en shock, ante la mirada de Sasuke solamente pensó en apresurarse para curar rápido las heridas del joven médico antes de que la peli roja llegara y armara una escena que si ella supiera si tenía razón de armar.

Siguió haciendo su trabajo ante la mirada atenta de Sasuke.

-¿No dirás nada? –preguntó temiendo que su respuesta fuera una negativa hacia su confesión.

-Cállate. –respondió secamente.

-Lo siento. –respondió tristemente al pensar que había hecho algo que molestara a la chica. Recordó la mañana anterior en la que ese médico se estaba propasando con ella mientras dormía inocentemente, se mordió el labio, se imaginó que él estaba haciendo algún tipo de acoso similar y eso le enojo completamente.

-¿Por qué? –salió de los labios de la chica.

-No lo sé, solo me gustas, cada vez que te veo me atraes más y más y no puedo evitarlo, me gustas y ya.

-Lo siento yo, -dijo terminando la última herida –lo siento por que tú también me gustas, eres muy inteligente y tienes buen sentido del humor pero, lo siento por que tu ya tienes un compromiso, lo lamento Sasuke –dijo a lo bajo depositando un tierno beso en la frente del chico. –nos vemos al rato. –dijo agitando la mando en ademán de despedida dejando a un Sasuke pensativo y embelesado por aquel tierno beso.

* * *

Ok, aquí está la conti, espero que les esté agradando este fic así como a mí, nos leemos!


	4. Un color oscuro

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un color oscuro.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, más rápido de lo que muchos quisieran, las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido a su parecer, en tan solo dos semanas formó lazos que en años no había siquiera pensado en hacer.

Se llevaba bien con sus médicos designados, su repentino sentimiento hacía cierta peli rosa crecía más y más, siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar siquiera un poco cerca de la chica, le regalaba miradas, habían momentos en que hasta por unos cuantos y sin motivo alguno simplemente la abrazaba. Esto ya no era una novedad para Naruto o Hinata quienes veían más que favorable la idea de que ese par al final quedaran juntos, solo que había un pequeñísimo problema:

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?, dime Hinata.

-Bueno estaba pensando en, pues tú sabes. –dijo con un tono de voz muy específico el cual Sakura últimamente escuchaba mucho en ella.

-Sea lo que sea por favor que no tenga que ver con el doctor Uchiha ¿Vale? –dijo previendo cualquier comentario referente a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pero Sakura. –estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación para tratar de aclarar los confusos sentimientos de su amiga pero una cabellera roja llegaba dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Sasuke, era justo el inicio de las horas de visita, esa chica no se perdía un solo minuto.

-Será mejor que nos veamos después, debo ir al segundo piso, Naruto me pidió estos archivos. –dijo escapando olímpicamente de su amiga, no es que no quisiera hablar con su mejor a miga era solo que el estar cerca de la peli roja le provocaban una serie de molestias increíbles, se sentía incómoda, se mareaba, ¿Sería la mala vibra? O era solamente el hecho de que Sasuke sufría en cada momento que estaba con ella, no solamente la detestaba, detestaba aún más el hecho de que tenía que pasar el resto de sus días al lado de aquella mujer tan desesperante. Inconscientemente Sakura sentía ese sufrimiento como propio, tal vez ella no se daba cuenta pero ese sentimiento que comenzó como una simple atracción se estaba convirtiendo en cariño hacía aquel joven.

* * *

-¡Hola Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás amor? –dijo abalanzándose hacia el Uchiha con la entera intención de no soltarse de él en un buen rato.

-Estaba bien. –dijo notablemente molesto al verse perturbado su descanso.

-… Eres muy malo, bueno te tengo noticias. Como tú vives solo y por otro rato vas a necesitar de alguien que te esté cuidando, tomé la decisión de irme a vivir a tu casa.

-¿¡Qué! (N/A: ¡Auch!... venga, hasta a mí me dolió.)

-Lo que oíste, tus padres están de acuerdo.

-Deben estar bromeando… no, esto no puede ser, llama a papá. –ordenó un tanto exaltado.

-¿Qué? Sasuke no entiendo qué tiene de malo.

-¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo está mal! Llama a papá o lo haré yo a gritos. – influida por las temerosas palabras de su prometido Karin salió rápidamente a llamar al padre de Sasuke, casi al mismo tiempo y por los mismos gritos Hinata se acercó al cuarto de Sasuke para saber qué sucedía.

Entró y vio a un Sasuke bastante alterado –Sasuke ¿Qué pasa todo está bien? –preguntó preocupada, Hinata y Sasuke no se veían mucho pero se llevaban muy bien, al paso de las semanas habían adquirido cierto tipo de confianza.

-No, no está nada bien Hinata, Karin quiere irse a vivir con migo, según ella para atenderme en mi recuperación pero, ¡Pero esto no está bien! Hinata, esa mujer va a rematarme, si ahorita estoy mal ella va a terminar el trabajo, estoy seguro que acabará con la poca vida que me queda…

-Eso es terrible. Sasuke lo siento muchísimo. Oh, ahí viene tu padre.

-Hinata, -habló fuerte Sasuke -¿Podrías salir un momento? No quiero que presencies una pelea verbal entre dos Uchiha podría ser algo cruda.

Hinata salió temiendo lo peor, justo en ése momento vio salir del elevador a su mejor amiga, no dudó mucho para ir a decirle la situación.

-¡Sakura! –gritó alcanzándola.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy nerviosa.

-Sí, Sakura hay que hacer algo, Karin va a vivir a la casa de Sasuke en cuanto el salga del hospital, él está muy enojado, mandó a llamar a su padre y me dijo que lo más probable es que se pelee con él, ¿Qué hacemos? –exclamó sin detenerse aún más nerviosa y con falta de aire.

-Emm, ¿Qué?

-¡Vamos con Naruto-kun pero ya! –gritó tomando de la mano a su amiga y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Hay Hinata aguarda, -dijo soltándose del agarre y tomando del rostro a su amiga para que ésta la viera fijamente. –no hay que meternos…

-¡Pero Sakura Sasuke está solo contra su familia!

-Hey, tranquila, si Sasuke quiere salir de ésta entonces lo hará, no tenemos por qué meternos en asuntos familiares que no nos corresponden. – miró a su amiga, su mueca tenía cierta irritación causada por su comentario frío, al ver esto, Sakura se quitó la careta de doctora y habló sinceramente con su amiga. -Hinata, yo sé que tú también eres amiga de Sasuke, pero no sabes cómo me siento yo, Hinata yo… yo quiero mucho a Sasuke y me duele todo pero también entiendo que no debemos meternos con su familia, Hinata… no somos más que los doctores que trabajamos aquí. –dijo completamente vencida dirigiéndose al cuarto de otro de sus pacientes. Hinata estaba completamente desconsolada por todo lo que ocurría, no quería que Sakura sufriera por un amor imposible como lo era Sasuke.

* * *

-¿Querías verme Sasuke? –preguntó dudoso su padre con Karin a su lado.

-Sí, tú, sal de aquí. –ordenó refiriéndose a Karin.

-No le hables así a tu prometida, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarla?

-¡Y tú cuándo aprenderás que no la quiero! –gritó sorprendiendo a su padre.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Todo! No me gusta, no la soporto, ni siquiera la deseo, ¿Crees que me quiero casar con ella?

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con que me llames ahora.

-Que ella quiere vivir en mi casa, no voy a permitir eso, en vez de curarme va a molestarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Yo dejaría todo por ti, dejaré la casa en la que vivo solo por estar con tigo, ¿No te parece eso una suficiente prueba de amor hacia ti?

-¡Claro! Para una persona hueca como tú dejar su casa llena de lujos es todo un sacrificio pero créeme que para mí no es más que una tontería, no te molestes Karin, no te alejes de tus lujos solo por irte con migo, quédate en casa y no me vuelvas a ver ¡Y así nos haces un favor a los dos! –inmediatamente Karin salió corriendo dolida por el rechazo del Uchiha.

-¡Suficiente! Parece que tú no entiendes que ella es la mujer con la que te casarás ¿Verdad? Bien pues aquí está esto: dentro de dos semanas más te casarás con Karin, apenas puedas moverte de nuevo te casarás con ella y punto.

-¿¡Tú estás loco verdad! No te importa una puta palabra que yo digo, solo importa lo que el señor Uchiha ordene, ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Que no te sorprenda si algún maldito día no te encuentras un mísero recuerdo de mí por tus estupideces!

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

-Interprétalo como te dé la gana, simplemente te aviso que por mis huevos no me caso con esa tipa.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que arruines los planes que tenemos con su familia, ¡Punto! –gritó saliendo del cuarto dejando a un Sasuke encolerizado por las acciones absurdas de su padre.

* * *

Pasó el día normalmente, era el momento de la revisión diaria de Sasuke de la cual solo Sakura podía encargarse. Itachi ya estaba enterado de lo que Sasuke pasaría después de su salida del hospital, honestamente estaba destrozado por todo lo que le ocurría a su pequeño hermano pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Pensaba muchas posibilidades para librarlo de tal calvario.

-¡Hola! Un poco tarde pero llegué ¿Sasuke estás listo? –Sakura decidió no decir o hacer algo acerca de la situación de Sasuke, le gustaba y lo quería eso era un hecho, pero no podía meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, quién lo sabe, tal vez Sasuke al final quiera a Karin y ella no sería más que un recuerdo pasado, tenía que pensar eso para no sentir el impulso de expresar cosas innecesarias frente a él de las cuales sabía que se arrepentiría.

-Claro. –dijo incorporándose.

-Bueno, ya que la doctora está aquí yo iré a la cafetería un rato, tengo hambre. –dijo Itachi haciendo el ademán de tocarse el estómago saliendo de ahí, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

-Te has recuperado muy bien, sin duda saldrás en un par de días, ¿Estas contento? –comentó tratando de salir del incómodo silencio que últimamente se formaba entre ellos dos.

-No. –respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me espera un completo y verdadero infierno. –expresó con puro veneno.

-Sasuke yo…

-Tú sabes, lo que siento por ti y aún así haces como si no pasara nada, dios Sakura ¿Por lo menos podrías ser un poco más expresiva? Si no te gusto no es tu culpa pero no quiero indiferencia de tu parte, -señaló punzantemente –al menos quisiera que seas más abierta y por lo menos me dieras un par de palmadas en la espalda y un "Todo va a estar bien" me ayudaría como no tienes idea.

Sakura terminó de revisarlo y se sentó al lado de él, le dolía hasta el alma todo lo que Sasuke le dijo, tomó la decisión de que solo por ese momento le diría todo lo que siente, solo por ese instante y después el sabría qué hacer, en ella ya no estaría él futuro que tome.

-Sasuke, quiero que sepas que yo en verdad he aprendido a quererte, -dijo recibiendo toda la atención del Uchiha. –no me agrada que pienses que no me gustas porque sabes que no es así, simplemente siento que no es correcto, no es correcto que quieras a otra persona sabiendo que tienes una novia y un compromiso en puerta…

-Calla.

-También se que no te gusta saberlo pero tendrás problemas si no lo haces y…

-Te dije que te callaras.

-Por favor, entiende que no podemos hacer nada, este compromiso ya debe estar muy bien arreglado y no creo que tu padre te…

-Te dije que te callaras… -masculló y se abalanzó hacia los labios de la chica, lenta pero posesivamente, esos labios sabían tan bien, la sensación era justo como él había pensado, suaves y dulces, justo como él los quería. Por otra parte la peli rosa completamente sorprendida al principio quiso separarse de esos demandantes labios pero pronto declinó la idea al sentir su cálida lengua entrando a su boca.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de la chica y con la otra mano la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a calentarse por él mar de sensaciones, Sakura sentía el calor que emanaba de Sasuke y unas casi incontrolables ganas de desnudarlo la invadieron, quería más de él, Sakura subió por completo a la cama de Sasuke haciendo que él quedara debajo de ella, no paraban de besarse y la falta de aire no era excusa para separar sus labios, Sasuke ahora acariciaba el torso de Sakura debajo de su blusa, tocaba cualquier parte que pudiera tocar y Sakura no hacía más que acariciarle el cabello y gemir levemente por las caricias del moreno.

En un momento ellos ya estaban desnudándose, Sasuke ahora se puso encima de ella, la miró por un momento, era tan hermosa, su delgada cintura, sus pechos firmes bajo ese sostén negro y esa piel tan blanca e irresistible, Sasuke quería entrar en ella y gritar su nombre entre gemidos así medio hospital se enterara no le importaba, trataba de quitarle los pantalones pero un calambre de dolor proveniente de su estomago lo hiso quejarse de molestia, haciendo que la chica reaccionara. Con cuidado se incorporó dejando a Sasuke acostado y con la perplejidad marcada en su rostro.

-Esto no está bien. –exclamó mientras tomaba su blusa del piso y se la ponía.

-¿Qué no está bien? Sakura tú y yo estuvimos a punto de…

-Eso es lo que no está bien, yo… no debía… no teníamos porque…

-Te quiero. –dijo francamente y Sakura se sorprendió aún más.

-No me digas eso, Sasuke tú vas a casarte…

-Te quiero. –ahora se veía más franco, no había titubeo en su voz.

-Sasuke… -completamente chocada decidió salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-No Sakura, espera no te vayas, -pidió suplicante pero pareciera que la chica no entendía y ahora su hermano estaba en ése mismo marco sin entender que era lo que pasaba o el por qué Sakura iba corriendo por el pasillo. –no te vayas…

* * *

Se aceptan reviews mmm?... nos leemos!


	5. Un nuevo y hermoso color

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un nuevo y hermoso color.

-Ya entiendo, entonces eso fue lo que pasó, Sasuke yo… -titubeaba demolido por la desesperación de ver en tal estado de depresión a su hermano.

-No digas nada, Itachi quiero, -paró de hablar un momento y recargó la frente en sus rodillas arqueadas –pensar un poco las cosas, disculpa si soy grosero tú no tienes la culpa pero…

-No te preocupes, te dejaré un rato. –dijo afectivamente mientras revolvió el cabello de su hermano en despedida.

Era de mañana y las cosas estaban demasiado recientes, Sakura le pidió a Hinata con la excusa de que tenía muchos pacientes en consulta que por favor viera como estaba Sasuke, la Hyuga aceptó. La noche anterior Sakura se refugió en ella para calmarse y así lo supo todo, sabía que su amiga estaba muy alterada por lo que ocurrió pero no sabía cómo estaría Sasuke, ya se aproximaba la hora de visitas así que decidió darse prisa antes que la peli roja llegara.

-Buenos días Sasuke.

-Buenas. –saludó inexpresivo, parecía un poco deprimido.

-Vine a ver como estabas, Sakura está… un poco ocupada. –dijo tratando de excusar a su amiga.

-Ocupada… es una cobarde. –sentenció cerrando sus ojos con pesadez. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke se veía mal, solo pudo formular una pregunta.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

-No estoy bien, -dijo alzando levemente el tono de su voz. –ayer me di cuenta que adoro a Sakura, y ella cree que esto no está bien y para colmo de mis males ¡Mi padre adelantó la maldita boda! Hinata estoy en el hoyo.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke, sé que no es de mucha ayuda pero, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No hay nada que hacer, me casaré con esa bruja y no tengo nada que… un momento… -dijo viendo a un punto en la nada, como si su mente marchara a mil por hora, no se percató que su padre se aproximaba a su cuarto junto con cierta peli roja completamente ¿Feliz? (N/A: No, eso no es bueno… ¡Joder, es una perra! XD).

-Ehm, Sasuke, tu padre se acerca. –al no obtener respuesta se acercó un poco más a él. –Sasuke, también viene Karin…

-No lo necesito.

-¿Qué?

-No necesito a ninguno de ellos, si no entienden lo que yo quiero entonces tendrán que aguantar las consecuencias.

-Sasuke no sé de lo que hablas pero tu padre… -fue tomada por ambos hombros.

-Hinata, necesito que en cuanto acabe la hora de visitas le digas a Naruto que quiero hablar con él, y tú también por favor.

-Pero ¿Qué vas a…

-Por favor Hinata. –de nuevo estaba suplicando.

-E… está bien, le diré a Naruto-kun. –dijo aproximándose a la salida del cuarto, se topó con el señor Uchiha y una molesta Karin.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en su cuarto? –preguntó la peli roja completamente celosa.

-¿Eh?

_-Sasuke respira, no te alteres o el brillante plan que acabas de construir se vendrá abajo. _–pensó tragando saliva y reprimiéndose al no poder reclamarle de nuevo a su prometida sus celos enfermizos. Confiaba en que Hinata se defendiera.

-Yo solo pasé a revisarlo, todo está en orden así que con su permiso… -dijo saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes chocar su hombro con el de Karin adrede haciendo que la peli roja se desbalanceara por un instante. -¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! –dijo sarcásticamente y salió por completo de ahí.

_-Creo que se defendió mejor de lo que yo esperaba…_ -una gotita estilo anime salía de la cabeza de Sasuke mirando atentamente la escena.

-Bien Sasuke, creo que ya nos hemos calmado un poco ¿No es así? –preguntó autoritariamente esperando no recibir de nuevo una escenita como la de ayer.

-Creo que sí. –tragó saliva, habían tantas cosas que quería reclamarle a su padre, pero todo fuera por el bien de su nuevo plan, no haría o diría algo que le disgustara, por ahora tenía que ser paciente y aguantar todo.

-Bien, sabía que te calmarías y reflexionarías, Karin no es mala ¿Entiendes? –Karin lo miró con deseo… ok, eso era malo.

_-Pero qué carajo le pasa a esta…_lo entiendo padre y lo siento Karin. –se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado, eso era tan vergonzoso, de inmediato Karin se abalanzó a Sasuke abrazándolo y besándolo… _-hay Sakura, si supieras todas las que me tendrás que pagar._-pensó maliciosamente mientras aún tenía que aguantar el abrazo de la peli roja.

-¡Sasuke! Mi Sasuke, aún estás muy débil, ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que si seré de ayuda cuando salgas de este mugre hospital?

_-¡¿Mugre hospital? ¡Estúpida, yo me la paso en éstos mugres hospitales más de lo que me la paso en la cama con tigo!_ –cerró los ojos en suplica para no descontrolarse y gritarle todo lo que pensaba… _-Venga, eres un jodido Uchiha, los Uchiha somos muy indulgentes, ¡No explotes!..._Muy bien, comprendo que aún estoy muy débil pero… -tomó la mejilla de Karin delicadamente –en verdad no quiero molestarte y no quiero que mi suegro piense que tu futuro esposo es un llorón. –indicó seguido de un delicado beso en la boca de su prometida (N/A: de lengüita y todo… XP) Karin no se la creía, estaba completamente en shock, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi que tenía los ojos en blanco en consecuencia de ver tal acto. –por favor Karin entiende, verás que esto será mejor, además sabes que yo me recupero rápido.

-Cl… claro Sasuke, lo comprendo, yo… -se relamía deseosamente los labios –le diré a mi padre que no me iré con tigo, tengo… tengo que ir a llamarle –indicó y en modo de despedida le dio un largo beso a su prometido, ahora se notaba más demandante. Itachi dejó los ojos en blanco de lado y optó por la mejor opción…

Karin Salió y vio a su "querido" cuñado tirado y rodeado de médicos a pocos metros de distancia, le importaba poco que le sucediera a ese bocón así que le tomó el menor cuidado.

* * *

-Veo, que ya has comprendido que Karin será tu mujer. –afirmó contento el Uchiha mayor a punto de retirarse.

-Sí, ya lo entendí y tal vez no sea tan malo. –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Fugaku estaba contento de ver que su hijo al fin entendía y tomaba en serio el compromiso, satisfecho decidió salir y dejar descansando a su hijo. -¡¿Itachi? ¿Pero que te pasó? –preguntó notablemente asustado al ver a su hijo al lado suyo con una toalla manchada de sangre mientras se la pasaba por la frente.

-Nada papá, creo que estoy embarazado porque veo a "alguien" y me da asco, -obviamente se refería a la peli roja. –y veo a "otro" y me da vómitos y desmayos –dijo mirando peligrosamente a Sasuke quién lo veía confundido y a la vez asustado por semejante flujo de sangre que salía por su frente.

-… -Fugaku cerró los ojos en ademán de súplica hacia los cielos. –Itachi ¿Te quedas hoy de nuevo?

-¡Claro! –dijo felizmente pero la toalla estaba siendo torturada por sus manos –yo me encargo de que Sasuke pase "buenas noches" –sentenció malicioso.

-Quisiera que me acompañarás por unas cosas que tengo que dejar aquí, después te quedas con Sasuke.

-Ok. –Fugaku se alejaba dejando por un momento a Sasuke y a Itachi solos. –créeme que voy a volverte a romper los dedos Sasuke, ¡Me das pena! –dijo haciendo señas de ahorcarlo.

-Vamos Itachi. –lo llamaba el señor Fugaku.

-En cuanto regrese te daré una lección tan grande que tu accidente se quedará corto. –amenazó saliendo del cuarto.

_-Hmp, como si te tuviera miedo, ahora… ¿Dónde está el agua y la pasta dental? Y de paso un enjuague bucal. Sasuke, ahora si te rebajaste…_–pensó con cascaditas en los ojos.

* * *

-¿Sasuke? ¿Ahora a donde se fue? Oye Hina, ¿No habías dicho que Sasuke quería hablar con nosotros? –preguntaba un rubio a su joven novia.

-Eh, sí él me dijo que inmediatamente que acabara la hora de visitas viniéramos a su cuarto, no sé a dónde pudo haber ido. –dijo preocupada mientras Sasuke entraba a su cuarto.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde? A pues fui al baño a hacerme una limpieza bucal extensiva. Tarde un poco. –comentó mientras un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al recordar el momento en el que baso a Karin.

-Oye amigo, ¿Estás bien?

-No estoy bien, mi padre es un desgraciado, Sakura es una fresa, Karin me volará estoy seguro de ello y por si fuera poco acabo de hacer algo tan horrible que por eso Itachi se desmayo y ahora tiene una alcancía en la frente. –habló sin detenerse dejando perplejos a los jóvenes presentes.

-… eso explica la sangre. –murmuró Naruto al ver el personal de limpieza limpiando hace unos momentos. –pero dime ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos hacer nada con tu padre, podríamos darle algún somnífero a Karin para que no te viole aunque… no creo que te dure por mucho tiempo, podríamos coser a Itachi y le pondremos una linda venda –agregó cariñoso, dejando a todos en el piso estilo anime. –pero con Sakura-chan, definitivamente no te prometo nada, aunque tal vez un hombre la haga menos fresa. –agregó mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla como si lo pensara.

-¡Naruto-kun! No hables así de Sakura-chan.

-Miren, quiero que hagan todo lo posible por que Sakura esté con migo.

-Pero si ella es tu médico, ella está con tigo todo el tiempo.

-No Naruto, ella últimamente me evita, piensa equivocadamente que el que nos gustemos está mal…

-Pues, si lo piensas así sí está mal, tú estás comprometido, en qué lugar queda mi hermanita…

-Naruto, -sentenció amenazadoramente. –no está mal si no tengo un compromiso ¿No?

-Aja, ¿Y cómo piensas deshacerte de tu compromiso?

-De eso me encargo yo, así sea por las malas pero yo no me caso con ella, entonces… ¿Podrían hacer eso por mí?

-Claro pero, en pocos días saldrás ¿Piensas seguir viendo a Sakura-chan? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo harás? –preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Ya pensaré en algo, por ahora ya me quité un gran peso de encima.

-¿Hablas del asunto de Karin?

-Eso mismo. –sonrió victorioso.

-¿Ah? ¿Cuál asunto? ¿Por qué no me dicen? –preguntó el rubio como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Karin quería irse a vivir con migo después que saliera de aquí.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡Sasuke, eso es espantoso! ¡Te violará!

-Ya lo arreglé, ella no vivirá con migo, eso ya es seguro… pero a qué precio, que vergüenza…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó histérico el hermano mayor entrando al cuarto.

-Ah, ya que llegaste ahora te podré explicar.

-Maldito Sasuke hiciste que me desmayara, eso sí que dio asco, me das asco…

-Cálmate, gracias a eso ella ya no vendrá a mi casa.

-Itachi ¿Por qué te desmayaste? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Por que éste idiota beso de lengua a la bruja esa. –los chicos miraron a Sasuke como si hubiera cometido el pecado mayor, éste solo desvió la mirada, ya era bastante horrible recordarlo.

-Sasuke tú… olvídalo me largo… -apuntó Naruto saliendo del cuarto.

-Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A vomitar! –gritó acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Me ayudaras? ¿Los dos lo harán?

-Si Sasuke lo que quieras ¡Pero no te me acerques! ¿Oíste? –se oyó a lo lejos.

-Pero si ya me lavé la boca… -dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Sasuke, vamos a ayudarte, ahora descansa, después haré que venga Sakura-chan.

-Sí, gracias Hinata y dale las gracias a Naruto por favor. –la Hyuga se despidió con una sonrisa dejando a los hermanos solos.

-Oye Ita…

-¡No me hables! Háblale a la herida… -apuntó con su dedo la pequeña herida de su frente.

-Serás nena…

-No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Ok? –preguntó llamando la atención de su hermano. –creí que ya te gustaba esa zanahoria…

-¡Primero perro! –sentenció mientras los dos reían.

* * *

-Hinata, que bueno que te veo, ¿Podrías revisar a Sasuke?

-Ehm… Sakura-chan yo…

-¡No puede! –exclamó fuertemente un rubio llegando al lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Ella no puede ver a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? No es algo que tenga que hacer un solo medico, bueno el ya está mejor así que ya no podría ser la única que lo revise, hasta tú podrías ir Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Dime por qué ni ella ni tú pueden. –discutían los "hermanitos" ante la mirada nerviosa de Hinata.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Ok! Hinata y yo vamos a ver "¿Qué hay de nuevo en el cuarto de los residentes?"

-¿¡Que! Mira no estoy en contra, pueden hacer lo que quieran pero por favor que alguien vea a Uchiha Sasuke, después se encargan de sus "veladas" por favor… –imploraba a sus amigos, ¿Tal vez alguien se apiadara de ella?

-¡No! Yo quiero ahora… -dijo tomando la mano de la Hyuga.

-Naruto… ¿Qué diría Kushina-san si viera lo que me estás haciendo? –se fue por la vía de la manipulación.

-Ella siempre me dice que le eche ganas a todo así que, ¡Le echaré ganas a Hinata! –gritó completamente feliz. Llevándose a su ruborizada y casi desmayada novia lejos de la vista de Sakura quién comprendió que la manipulación no funciono esta vez.

-Esta me las pagas. –dijo con aura maligna, resignada se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

Mirando como Sakura se dirigía al cuarto de Sasuke, del otro lado del pasillo se encontraban Naruto e Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, me siento mal por mentirle así a Sakura-chan, fácilmente podíamos encargarnos aunque fuera por hoy de Sasuke…

-Mira Hinata, número 1: sí no hacíamos que Sakura atendiera a Sasuke, él me mataba y número 2: ¿Quién demonios te dijo que le mentíamos? –agregó sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

-¿Q… qué?

-¡Vamos Hinata hay que ver "¿Qué hay de nuevo en el cuarto de los residentes?" –dijo Naruto completamente entusiasmado.

-¡Pe… pero Naruto-kun ¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Ella va a estar bien no lo sabe pero va a "Ver cómo esta su paciente" –dijo malicioso, pensando en lo que pasaría.

-Pe…pero estamos trabajando.

-No, nos estamos dando un descanso, yo lo autorizo. –tomó a la chica de la cintura callándola suavemente con un beso.

El beso era profundo no se separaban y en el primer cuarto que Naruto pudo sentir estaba vacío entraron ya desnudándose…

* * *

Próximo capítulo... ¿Leemon? ¡Kya! La verdad no sé, depende de cuantos lo quieran ¿Mmm? Se reciben reviews y palmaditas en la espalda con un "lo estas haciendo bien Zoe linda" o algo por el estilo (si quieren olviden lo "linda" es demasiado cursi... XD) Gracias por leer y... ¡Nos leemos!


	6. ¡Un color despampanante!

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¡Un color despampanante!

-¡Mira esto! ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo miras bien? Es… es…

-Sangre Itachi, se llama sangre y corre por todo tu espantoso cuerpo… -comentaba aburrido el Uchiha menor mientras veía como su hermano entraba en pánico cada vez que se veía al espejo.

-¡Oh mi sangre! Y no deja de salir maldición… óyeme imbécil mi cuerpo no es espantoso, yo soy divino, sexy y paradisiaco.

-Claro hombre divino, te ves súper sexy con semejante rajada en la frente, ¡Pareces alcancía! –comentaba entre risas que exasperaron a su hermano.

-Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa, maldito hubieras visto lo que yo vi, esos "lengüetazos" marca golfa… ¡A ver si tú no te desmayas por ver semejante ofensa a las buenas costumbres! –añadió furioso.

-Lo que digas Itachi… ¡¿Dónde te pongo la moneda? ¡Ja ja ja!

-¡Vaya! Veo que todo está muy animado… ¡Itachi! ¿Pero que te paso? –preguntó la peli rosa notablemente asustada al ver al hermano mayor limpiándose la frente por enésima vez.

-¡Pregúntale a ésa bola de carne con patas! –señaló al Uchiha menor mientras éste se señalaba a sí mismo en ademán de decir: "¿Yo?"

-¿Sasuke?

-Yo no hice nada, el muy torpe se tropezó en el pasillo se cayó y se desmayó. –comentaba tranquilamente o mejor dicho "mentía" tranquilamente.

-Itachi eso te pasa por estar aquí tanto rato, deberías darte un tiempo y por lo menos comer un poco más ¿No crees?

-Claro claro, comeré más… -aceptaba mientras veía de forma asesina a su "pequeño" hermano. –como sea, voy a dar una vuelta y "comer más" como la doctora Haruno me lo ordenó…

-¿Qué? Pero yo no te dije que fueras ahora… -Sakura tembló ante la idea de quedarse sola con el joven médico y rogaba a Itachi que no se fuera. –Quédate y después irás…

-Mmm –meditaba mientras veía las posibilidades, todo pensamiento se fue al vacío al ver la expresión de su hermano. _–Es su momento…_ Nop, iré ahora, la pérdida de sangre me despertó el apetito, te lo encargo doc. Nos vemos luego. –salió rápidamente esperando solamente que pasara lo mejor.

Saliendo Itachi se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambos, el Uchiha fue quien tomó la iniciativa de comenzar una conversación:

-Y… ¿Ya se te da la gana verme? –(N/A: bonita forma…)

-Estaba ocupada, pero Hinata te estuvo viendo. –se excusó la peli rosa.

-Claro… Sakura no te he visto en todo el día, ¿No crees qué es muy cobarde de tú parte?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy muy ocupada por las mañanas, solamente quiero hacer bien mi trabajo sin distracciones.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que yo te distraigo? ¿Tan malo soy para ti? –Sasuke no quería especular a tanto pero la ausencia de la chica en todo ese día y las palabras que ella le dijo le hicieron decir esa pregunta casi instantáneamente. El Uchiha en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo demasiado por ella ¿Realmente lo valía? Es decir, Sakura sí lo valía pero ¿Ella sentía realmente lo mismo por él? –No te quedes callada y contéstame, si soy malo para ti entonces dejemos todo esto como un lindo recuerdo y ya. –le dolía cada palabra que salía de su propia boca, pero tenía que saber si Sakura lo quería por lo menos la mitad de lo que él la llegaba a querer... -¿Y bien? –comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡No me presiones! Tu bien sabes que yo te quiero, ¡Pero también sabes que esto no está bien!

-Sí, sé que no está bien y puedo imaginarme como te sientes desde tu lugar pero yo no te pregunté si estaba bien o no, yo te pregunté si soy dañino para ti, no evadas la pregunta y responde con toda sinceridad Sakura…

La peli rosa se acercó lo suficiente al chico para sentarse a su lado y tomó su mano tiernamente –No eres dañino para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero no quiero que alguien sufra, no debemos hacerlo…

-Yo estoy sufriendo. –confesó ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica. –yo estoy sufriendo haciéndome a la idea de tener que pasar cada día de mi vida con Karin en vez de poderlos pasar feliz y tranquilamente con tigo.

-Sasuke yo… -fue delicadamente callada por los labios del Uchiha.

-Solamente dímelo, -la abrazó lo que sus heridas le permitieron. –dime qué quieres estar con migo y yo haré hasta lo imposible por que los dos estemos juntos y tranquilos.

-Sasuke… -respondió al tenue abrazo. –te quiero, te quiero mucho… y no quiero que sufras.

-Si no quieres que sufra entonces tendrás que estar con migo.

-Claro, yo estaré con tigo…

Sakura revisaba las heridas y anotaba los progresos, cambió algunas vendas y le dio algunos medicamentos, pensaba que Sasuke se había quedado dormido, se despidió delicadamente de él acariciando su frente cuando él tomó la mano que le proporcionaba esa calidez.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con voz adormilada.

-A dormir. Ya es tarde y tú también debes descansar. –Sakura sintió un jalón del brazo que provocó cayera encima del Uchiha, inmediatamente fue aprisionada por los fuertes brazos del moreno.

-Tú tienes que dormir y yo también ¿Qué necesidad hay de ocupar dos camas, si nos acoplamos tan bien en una?... –debido al comentario salió una leve risita por parte de ambos. –Quédate con migo, no pasará nada.

Lentamente ambos se sumergieron en un dulce sueño, Sakura encima de Sasuke los dos abrazados y con cariñosas sonrisas dedicadas para el otro.

* * *

Itachi estaba afuera del hospital fumando un cigarrillo, se le veía perturbado…

-¡Hola Itachi! No sabía que fumaras. –saludaba un rubio hiperactivo, sacando un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡Tú aléjate de mí!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay Naruto, mira te daré una lección de vida. –dijo mientras le indicaba a Naruto que se le acercara con su dedo. -¡Para la próxima vez que hagas "fiestas" asegúrate de que el "payaso" cierre la puerta! –gritó mientras le plantaba un zape en la mera coronilla.

-¡Qué! ¿Nos viste? –peguntaba nervioso mientras esperaba la respuesta del hermano mayor.

-¡Sí y eres un idiota! Me acababa de comer dos sándwiches, una pasta, una caja de galletitas y chocolate, y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te vi en plena acción y me hiso digestión al instante! "Hay Hinata que hermosa eres"… "Ahora vamos a hacer esto"… – arremedó al rubio y repitió el zape.

-Ya Itachi, no me golpees, soy hombre y necesito amor.

-¿Sí? Pues yo soy hombre y necesito un calmante. En serio que lo que son Sasuke y tú me han hecho polvo el día de hoy. Solo falta que llegue al cuarto de Sasuke y me encuentre con otra escenita xxx, ¡Te juro que ya no aguantaría otra emoción así!

-Je je –rió el rubio maliciosamente. Apagó su cigarrillo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del hospital, a leguas se veía que iría al cuarto de Sasuke.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Tan morboso serás?

-Si tú no aguantas otra escenita xxx es tu problema, nadie dijo que yo no lo aguantaría, si quieres averiguar algo entonces vendrás con migo, pero si no lo haces yo no te diré. –dijo recelosamente con un toque de malicia.

-Eres muy díscolo, pero si me da un paro cardiaco te olvidas del morbo y me atiendes… -ordenó mientras seguía al rubio por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del hermano menor.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta como si de dos niños traviesos tratando de encontrar algo se tratara, el primero en asomar la cabeza lentamente fue Naruto quien sonrió tiernamente al ver a los dos chicos juntos, abrazados y completamente dormidos. Itachi no se animaba a ver, y al notar esto Naruto decidió molestar un poco al Uchiha:

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Itachi tu hermano es un puerco! –comentó alzando la voz levemente para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen? –preguntaba nervioso.

-Oh Itachi… ¡Lo están haciendo! Tu hermano no se ve nada herido déjame decirte… -comentó colmando los nervios del moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo? –preguntaba nervioso con cascaditas en sus ojos tomando suplicante los hombros del rubio.

-Es… algo tan… hay Itachi tiene a Sakura sometida al más puro estilo sadomasoquista…

-¡Que! No, eso no puede ser.

-Sí puede, asómate. –decía mientras se hacía a un lado para que Itachi pasara.

-¡No! Yo paso, me voy a fumar otro cigarrillo… -dijo mientas pasaba de largo pero Naruto lo atrapó y lo hizo mirar a dentro del cuarto. –no Naruto yo no… -abrió los ojos. –Sasuke…

Dejo de mirarlos para voltear a ver a Naruto y darle otro zape.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué acaso no te parecen tiernos?

Itachi estaba completamente serio pero a la vez tranquilo y con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, este gesto sorprendió al rubio. –Se ven realmente… perfectos, no encuentro otra palabra…

-Cierto, se ven muy bien así.

-No sé tú Naruto pero yo me opongo a mis padres y a quién sea si estar con Sakura hace a mi hermano feliz.

-Je je, yo los apoyo. ¡Hagamos magia Itachi! –dijo animadamente mientras chocaban sus palmas.

* * *

Los 4 días que faltaban para darle el alta a Sasuke pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, era el momento de dejar el hospital, ese hospital en el que creía moriría, ese hospital que lo mantuvo quieto y a la vez tranquilo, ese hospital en el que consiguió a los mejores amigos que pudo esperar tener, ese hospital en el que había conocido a la mujer que estaba seguro amaba.

Sakura por su parte mantenía una postura profesional, creía en las palabras de Sasuke, ella no era tan confiada pero ¡Al diablo, adoraba a ese tipo! Sí había un momento para creer en las palabras de alguien ése era. Ella confiaría en él, confiaría en que el arreglaría su situación y confiaría en que podría tener algo hermoso con él algún día cercano, tenía que ser paciente no ganaba nada con desesperarse y arruinar todo.

Su familia y "prometida" lo esperaban en la planta baja, Naruto les dijo que el bajaría en compañía de Itachi y que "no hacía falta nadie más" enfatizó obviamente refiriéndose a Karin, Naruto hacía todo esto para que Sasuke y su hermanita Sakura tuvieran un buen momento, solo esperaba que no fuera la última vez que viera a su nuevo y gran amigo Sasuke.

Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera azul y una chaqueta negra, aun tenía pequeños parches en el rostro y vendas en la mano izquierda pero se le veía más preocupado por no poder ver tan libremente a Sakura de ahora en adelante.

-Bien Sasuke, -la peli rosa llamó la atención del Uchiha, ella iba entrando al cuarto con una silla de ruedas. –toda tu familia te está esperando, debemos bajar.

-Itachi… -el moreno llamó la atención de su hermano.

-Ya entendí, los veo en el elevador. –comprendiendo la petición silenciosa de su hermano. Itachi salió del cuarto para dejar solos a Sasuke y a la ojiverde.

-No es necesario eso Sasuke, yo sé que tu harás lo posible por cumplir lo que dijiste, no te preocupes primero recupérate y después ya veremos… -le dijo con una sonrisa llena de franqueza.

-Yo no quiero ver hasta después, después ya no será tiempo, será pronto ya lo verás, más pronto de lo que esperas, no hay tiempo para recuperarme en casa voy a acelerar todo esto.-explicaba mientras cuidadosamente se paraba de la cama en la que estaba sentado, aún con la muleta que le ayudaba a caminar se acercó con facilidad a Sakura para besarla en esos labios a los que se estaba volviendo adicto, no tuvo cuidado y dejó caer la muleta accidentalmente, evitó caer sosteniéndose de la cintura de la chica la cual respondió abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras se besaban Sasuke acariciaba la cintura y parte de la espalda de la chica, dejó de besarla en la boca solo para pasar a su cuello dejando un camino húmedo seguido de una mordida y después una considerable marca con un color rojizo, fuerte, pasional y por desgracia bastante notable, sin embargo el moreno al ver su creación solo esbozó una sonrisa y un corto beso en esos dulces labios que tanto le encantaban.

-Esto es para que NADIE te toque, eres mía. –le dijo roncamente al oído mientras con la otra mano masajeaba suavemente la marca de la mordida, Sakura estaba sonrojada y no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo seguía abrazando al Uchiha deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y ellos pudieran quedarse así un rato más.

* * *

-En eso quedamos Hinata, confío en ti para que se lo digas a Naruto ¿Vale? –pedía Itachi a la Hyuga mientras ambos esperaban en la puerta del elevador.

-Claro Itachi-san, ya verás que todo saldrá como lo planeamos. –contestaba animada mientras veían como Sakura y Sasuke en la silla de ruedas iban llegando. –Sasuke, espero que no sea la última vez que te veamos. –dijo noblemente con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Hinata, -se levantó de la silla sin apoyar demasiado su pierna. –ven, dame un abrazo.

Hinata accedió al abrazo del Uchiha en señal de una pequeña despedida. –Por favor, te pido que Sakura no pierda la fe en mi, te lo encargo… -le dijo discretamente al oído, en respuesta Hinata movió la cabeza en señal positiva. –Gracias…

Se abrió el elevador con Sasuke en silla de ruedas e Itachi operando la silla, toda su familia saludó al Uchiha menor, su madre y su pequeño hermano lo abrazaban y Karin lo besaba, Sasuke a regañadientes tuvo que acceder al beso. Rogaba por que Sakura nunca desconfiara de las palabras que él le dijo .Sasuke vio a Naruto al lado suyo, éste lo miraba con temor y como si Sasuke adivinara se levantó como con Hinata y le dio un gran abrazo. –Gracias por todo amigo, cuida de Sakura y dile que la amo… -decía mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su nuevo y gran amigo Naruto.

Se separaron y se miraron de frente –Claro amigo, suerte. –se despidió mientras lo veía con una sincera y emotiva sonrisa.

La familia Uchiha se alejaba del hospital, dentro estaban, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto mirando a la familia por la ventana. Itachi por un lado evitando que la peli roja sofocara a Sasuke, su madre y padre riendo ante la escena, el más pequeño notablemente enojado sentado celosamente en las piernas de Sasuke, los chicos veían a través de la ventana cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura quería creer en sus palabras de ese hombre, quería pronto estar a su lado con la plena confianza de que no estaban haciendo algo incorrecto, quería tantas cosas pero el tiempo _quería_ que ella esperara…

_-No dejes de creer en mí, pronto vamos a estar juntos y nada nos molestará, si es necesario lo hare por las malas pero por favor… nunca me olvides, nunca olvides lo que te estoy diciendo, así tendré la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a mi padre si es necesario, no me olvides… Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Wii! Que onda! yo así como Naruto me tome unas dos tazas de café y ya me puse loca XD_, _bueno pues aquí el nuevo capítulo y ya nos acercamos a la recta final mmm...

Ja ja se reciben reviews, zapes amistosos (ni se les ocurra darme uno como los que da Itachi mmm?) cigarrillos gratis "En pro de la imaginacion de la autora" (Ja ja) y yo por mi parte hago una reverencia para ustedes en agredecimiento por su tiempo y su interés. Y hago un agradecimiento especial para todos los que me dejan reviews en esta y mis otras historias, sin ustedes los lectores nosotros los autores somos nada...

Sin más por el momento... Nos leemos!


	7. El color final ¡El más brillante!

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capítulo 7: El color final… ¡El más brillante!

-¿Sasuke, puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa. –giró su cabeza hacia atrás y con la vista sobre de su hombro seguía cada uno de los movimientos que Itachi hacía al entrar al cuarto de su departamento.

-¿Sucede algo? –extrañado por la inspección de su hermano menor tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio del cuarto. –No has sido tú mismo últimamente… -dicho esto Sasuke volvió a girar su cabeza, ésta vez para que Itachi no viera la expresión de impotencia en su rostro. –Ahí estás de nuevo… siempre que trato de preguntarte algo sobre lo que tanto quieres hacer me sacas otro tema o simplemente te volteas y te haces el aludido, dime Sasuke, ¿Hay algo que no te esté saliendo bien?

-Todo, es decir… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Por la parte en la que me dices como es que estás tan mal si se supone que ya teníamos todo planeado ¿O no es así?

-Sí Itachi, teníamos todo perfectamente planeado. Pero con lo que no contábamos era que en verdad nuestro padre planea adelantar la boda, como quisiera poder moverme, así estoy completamente inútil.

-Y a merced de esa ramera, ¿sabías que podría violarte? –preguntó inocentemente, aguantando la mirada asesina de su hermano, se sentó al lado suyo. -¿Sabes Sasuke? Lamento decirte que es el momento de que te pongas a pensar qué es lo que quieres en la vida…

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Funciona bien el hámster de tu cerebro?

-Funciona perfectamente mi cerebro, solamente quiero que te pongas a pensar que papá no te la pondrá fácil, el no quiere que cambies de chica, sin hablar de los beneficios que le trae a la familia tu compromiso.

-Mmm… Itachi, ¿estás aquí para alentarme o para hundirme más?

-Ambas… solo quiero que te pongas a pensar absolutamente todo… quiero que te pongas a pensar cuanto pierdes y cuanto ganas si te vas con Sakura o te quedas con Karin, cualquiera que elijas no tiene camino de regreso. Si eliges a Karin todo se queda en orden con papá, si eliges a la doctora… habrán problemas y muy grandes, aunque con ella existe la posibilidad de que seas feliz. Solo quiero que te pongas a pensar en las consecuencias que tendrán todos tus actos… cuando ya lo hayas pensado me dirás que decides y como siempre… me tendrás a tu lado.

-Si me quedo con Karin mi padre se queda contento y yo me voy a la mierda, si escojo a Sakura mi padre me deshereda, pero tendré a la mujer que amo.

-Si te quedas con la zorra tendrás horas de violación aseguradas, si te quedas con Sakura tendrás horas de felicidad asegurada… aunque sin herencia.

-¡A la mierda con la herencia! ¡Quédatela toda!

-Si mi felicidad dependiera de la herencia yo también la dejaría hermano.

* * *

-Venga Sakura-chan no has descansado, ¿Qué necesidad hay de molestar a ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo? ¡No llegarás a los treinta si sigues así!

-¡No seas tan exagerado! –respondió propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la rubia cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Ah! Menudo coscorrón Sakura-chan. –dijo entrecortadamente a causa de sus ya conocidos pucheros.

-Naruto, prometo descansar en cuanto acabe con ésta paciente ¿Ok?

-Está bien Sakura-chan. –se despidió y salió del cuarto, llegó a la recepción en donde estaba su querida novia llenando los reportes de la noche anterior. –Hola Hina, ¿Cómo va eso?

-Bien Naruto-kun, en un rato tendré todo en orden.

-¡Bien! ¡Eres la mejor! –dijo abrazando efusivamente a su novia, luego su expresión se tornó un poco seria. –Y dime, ¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke?

La morena se tensó ante la pregunta, -N… no, aún nada Naruto-kun.

-Demonios… le llamé a su móvil pero nunca contestó, solamente espero que no se eche para atrás, Sakura empieza a desilusionarse.

-Sí, lo sé. La he visto muy pensativa últimamente, ¿Sabes? Ayer que fui a verla me dijo que ya no tenía esperanzas, que todo fue una ilusión y que tal vez Sasuke no pudo deshacer su compromiso.

-No, mi hermanita pobrecita. –exclamó con profunda tristeza.

-Sí… -la chica se quedó pensativa por un momento y de repente recordó algo que la hizo saltar como si de un resorte se tratara. -¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto, que estaba dándole un sorbo a su café, casi se ahoga al escuchar a su delicada novia casi gritando. -¡Que pasa Hina! Casi me ahogo, y me quemé la lengua. –lloriqueaba con cascaditas en sus ojos y la lengua de fuera abanicándola con su mano.

-¡Naruto-kun acabo de recordar algo! –prosiguió ante la atenta mirada de su novio. –tienes que ir a casa de Sasuke y preguntarle de una vez por todas si tendrá algo con Sakura o no.

-¿? Ehm, Hina yo sé que aprecias a Sakura-chan pero porque no mejor dejamos pasar un poco más de tiempo, me estaría metiendo en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia.

-Tú no entiendes, ayer que Sakura llegó, se metió a los vestidores y se le cayó su bolso, me pidió que se lo levantara y al hacerlo cayó el folleto de la beca y unos boletos de aviones.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaba completamente incrédulo. -¿Va a aceptar esa beca? ¡Pero si es en Siberia! ¡Esta en el culo del mundo! ¡Pero qué demonios está pensando! ¿Acaso quiere salvar a pacientes en estado criogénico? ¡Está loca, qué demonios hará ahí! ¡Hace un frío de la mierda! ¡Y aparte está tan lejos! ¿Por qué se aleja?

-Naruto-kun baja la voz, -logrando calmar el repentino estado eufórico de su novio continuó. –me sorprendí tanto que no supe que hacer y me quedé con los boletos en la mano, en eso ella salió y me miró de una forma extraña…

Flash Back

Sakura miraba a Hinata igual de sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer, lentamente tomó su bolso y lo dejó en una banca. Sakura tomó las blancas manos de su amiga que sostenían los boletos con las suyas y la miró con ternura.

-Tomaré la beca, porque sé que no me recuperaré de esto en mucho tiempo. –en un momento la peli rosa abrazó a Hinata. –lo siento, por favor discúlpenme, prometo que se lo diré a Naruto pero será un día antes de que me valla o me armara un problema, sabes que es capaz de llevarme con Kushina y Minato y si me lleva con ellos de ninguna manera me dejarán salir, ellos son más necios que su hijo. –Hinata estaba perpleja ante su petición, Sakura ya tenía todo preparado, hasta el momento de decirle a Naruto, eso quería decir que llevaba planeándolo desde hace un par de semanas. –Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No puedo seguir aquí sabiendo que él se casará y ya no podré estar con él, sé que nunca debí acercarme tanto pero eso ahora ya no tiene importancia.

Fin Flash Back

-Tuve que decirle que sí.

-¿Cuándo se va?

-En cuatro días… Naruto-kun, si ella se va es seguro que no la veremos en años.

-Lo sé, ella siempre ha sido así, huye de todo lo que le hace daño y comienza de cero en otro lugar… Hina, me voy.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó confundida.

-A casa de Sasuke, tengo que preguntárselo, si aún hay alguna esperanza entonces retendré a Sakura-chan así sea amarrándola a alguna camilla, pero si Sasuke no puede contra su padre entonces no somos nadie para retenerla.

* * *

-Entonces te irás. –preguntó un pálido médico entrando al consultorio de Haruno.

-Así es, creo que es lo mejor Sai.

-Siempre has dicho que soy un idiota pero, Sakura ese hombre te veía de una manera muy diferente a como cualquiera te ve. Yo sé que te he hecho cosas muy atrevidas y lo que quieras pero, estaba dispuesto a dejarte de molestar por que se veía que ese hombre tenía mucho interés en ti.

-Tú sabes los compromisos que tiene, en su espalda esta el peso de su familia. Fue tonto pensar que él podría librarse de eso, y como yo cometí el error de involucrarme en su vida ahora estoy pagando un gran precio, es por eso que me voy, ya no puedo seguir pensando en él, me duele Sai.

-¿Y crees que yéndote al fin del mundo podrás olvidarlo? –preguntó provocando sorpresa en la chica. –No Sakura, no lo olvidarás, si te vas o te quedas aquí no lo olvidarás tan fácilmente. Te recomiendo que lo pienses muy bien porque ni yéndote al mismísimo infierno te librarás de alguien, de ti misma, esa tú que difícilmente lo olvidará. –finalizó y se retiró del lugar dejando a Sakura completamente perpleja ante las palabras de Sai.

* * *

-Vamos idiota, abre. –refunfuñaba el rubio sin dejar de tocar el timbre del departamento, en pocos momentos salió Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos la cual se disipó en cuanto vio al rubio. –Ya era hora teme.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa. –invitó al rubio a la sala. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakura?

-No nada, Sasuke quiero preguntarte qué intenciones tienes con ella.

-¿Eh?

-Si Sasuke, ¿Sakura es importante para ti? ¿O solo fue un escape de tu realidad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Responde teme!

-¿¡Qué quieres que responda! ¡Por lo menos explícame algo, de pronto llegas después de estar tocando como poseído y me preguntas si Sakura solo fue un escape, ¿Por qué demonios me preguntas todo esto?

-Mira Sasuke, lo siento pero en verdad estoy muy nervioso, Sakura ya no cree en ti. –esas palabras pusieron a Sasuke en estado de shock, solo esas palabras faltaban para derrumbarlo completamente.

-No puede ser. Yo le prometí que…

-Lo sé amigo pero ella ya no cree que te puedas librar de tu compromiso, -Naruto se dio cuenta de que soltó esas palabras de una manera muy poco delicada al ver la expresión del chico, al instante trató de suavizarse. –Sasuke, ¿Quieres a Sakura?

El moreno en muy mal estado reaccionó violentamente tomando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa. -¡¿Qué si la quiero? ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Si no la quisiera no me hubiera partido la cabeza pensando una y mil formas de deshacerme del control de mi padre! ¡Sí no la quisiera no me estaría echando la soga al cuello con la familia de Karin! Naruto no la quiero ¡La amo!

De inmediato soltó al rubio y se sentó completamente exaltado tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sasuke yo sé que tienes problemas y que estás pensando muy bien en cómo hacer las cosas para que nadie salga lastimado pero… eso no basta. –le dijo, sentado al lado suyo y tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué hago Naruto? Estoy en un hoyo y no puedo salir, si me quedo con Karin mi Sakura estará destrozada, y yo también pero mi padre será feliz. Si me quedo con Sakura mi padre se pondrá muy malo y Karin también y su familia peor, pero yo quiero estar con ella.

-Sé que es difícil amigo pero, lamentablemente ahora ya no hay mucho tiempo, Sakura recibió la propuesta de una beca y la va a tomar.

-¿Qué?

-Es de investigación, y es de años, y lo peor de todo es en Siberia amigo, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No, Sakura no se puede ir.

-Sasuke si en verdad quieres a Sakura y quieres tu propia felicidad entonces no te importaran ellos.

-Naruto…

-Tengo que regresar al hospital, amigo tienes hasta hoy en la noche para decirme tu respuesta, Sakura se va en cuatro días ya no hay tiempo, piénsalo, sé que la decisión que escojas será la mejor.

* * *

-¿Y cómo salió todo?

-Pues, creo que le provoqué un trauma, su cara decía mucho, o mejor dicho decía nada.

-¿Y qué crees que pase?

-Mira Hina, Sasuke la tiene muy difícil, por lo que me dijo la familia de la zanahoria es de cuidado, no vi como si temiera por él sino por Sakura-chan.

-Ya veo, entonces todo este tiempo que ha pasado es porque él tiene miedo de que le hagan algo a Sakura ¿No?

-Sí, espero que tome una buena decisión.

* * *

-¿¡Qué! ¿Siberia?

-Lo mismo dije, y lo peor de todo, se va en cuatro días. –miró su reloj –Corrección, tres putos días, me lleva la…

-Sasuke, ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé, tal vez es momento de tomar una decisión, aunque tal vez no sea la más madura o la mejor.

-Entonces, ¿Harás eso?

-No tengo otra opción.

-Eso es tan… ¡Inmaduro! Te recuerdo que no tienes diez años, piensa mejor.

-Cállate, ya me cansé de pensar, llevo un puto mes pensando y no logré nada. Es lo mejor para todos, le hablaré a Naruto para asegurarme que no hayan mal entendidos y le quede todo claro. –comentó resignado.

-Bueno, pues busca tus bolas porque vas a necesitarlas.

-Las perdí hace dos minutos hermano, préstame las tuyas…

* * *

-¿Sakura-chan ya se fue?

-Sí, parece que estaba bastante cansada.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se cansó… -comenzó a sonar su móvil. –oh, espera Hina, Sasuke me llama. –Hinata veía a Naruto con impaciencia.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Y bien?

**-Naruto, lo pensé y… lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por arreglar las cosas, mi padre me tiene agarrado por los huevos y no puedo hacer nada por arruinar mi compromiso.**

-¿¡Qué! ¿Bromeas? –Hinata, al ver la expresión del joven rubio supo la decisión de Sasuke derrumbándose por completo se sentó y tapó su rostro con sus blancas manos.

**-Lo siento Naruto.**

-¡Nada de lo siento!, eres un idiota, ¿No me decías que amabas a Sakura-chan? ¡En verdad no hagas esto!...

**-No hay vuelta atrás, Naruto en verdad lo siento.**

-¡Imbécil! Veo que no amabas tanto a Sakura, te importa más el dinero que te da tu padre. –escupió con resentimiento y colgó. –miró a su novia que comenzaba a llorar, se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó. –A mí también me duele Hinata.

* * *

**-¡Imbécil! Veo que no amabas tanto a Sakura, te importa más el dinero que te da tu padre.**

-¿Qué? Inmundo animal ¡Repite eso! –más Naruto ya había colgado. –Se salvó de una buena.

-Hasta acá se escuchaban los gritos.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Mmm?

-Que me importaba más el dinero de papá y que no amaba tanto a Sakura.

-Ja ja ja, ese Naruto si que tiene los pantalones bien puestos como para hablarte así.

-Claro, es tan simpático. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Bien Sasuke, te presté mis bolas, ahora no la cagues y has todo bien ¿Ok?

-Claro, es decir… ¿Qué tendría que perder? Yo ya perdí todo no tengo más.

-…

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y Sakura ya estaba en el aeropuerto acompañada de Hinata, Minato, Kushina y su hermanito Naruto, el cual sorpresivamente pudo actuar bien y aunque ya sabía del viaje de Sakura supo qué hacer en el momento en el que ella se lo dijo. (N/A: como quien dice, Naruto le armó un show…)

Mientras Sakura se despedía de los padres de Naruto, él y Hinata platicaban discretamente.

-Oye Naruto-kun, ¿No crees que Sasuke venga?

-No lo sé Hina, sinceramente eso es lo que más deseo pero, los pasajero tiene que arribar en menos de diez minutos y… la verdad no sé si venga.

Ellos deseaban que como si de novela se tratase, Sasuke llegara en el último momento, le dijera a Sakura que todo iba a estar bien y que la quería y que todo saldrá bien pero, los minutos pasaban y Naruto e Hinata se daban cuenta de que la realidad era otra. Sasuke se resignó a casarse con Karin y Sakura se alejaba lo más posible de todos ellos para volver quién sabe cuándo.

-La realidad es mucho peor que la fantasía.

-Cierto Hina, y se vuelve dolorosa cuando le pasa a alguien como Sakura-chan.

Sakura se despidió y atendió el aviso en el que anunciaban su vuelo, a unos metros volteó hacia donde estaban su mejor amiga, su hermano del alma y las personas que para ella también eran sus padres. Se despidió con la mano y caminó un poco más hacia la sala, por inercia volteó de nuevo y se quedó estática como si esperara a alguien _–Tonta_ –se dijo mentalmente y continuó caminando hacia la sala 4 del aeropuerto.

* * *

Itachi estaba sentado en el jardín de la casa principal de su familia mirando al cielo.

-Itachi, ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Llegará pronto? Ya quiero arreglar las invitaciones para nuestra boda, hace más de un día que no sé de él.

-Demonios… ¡No tienes por qué estarme diciendo todo lo que tu corto cerebro está pensando! Con preguntarme por mi hermano es suficiente.

-¡Sabes si ya va a llegar o no!

-¡Ya va a llegar deja de joder!

-¡Ya cállense! ¡No puedo escuchar ni lo que pienso! -ordeno un pequeño.

-Un enano como tú no tiene tantas cosas en que pensar –escupió triunfante la peli roja.

-Seré un enano pero no un plantado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… -la ignoró y se fue directo con su hermano mayor.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices peque. –susurro al pequeño guiñándole un ojo.

-Perdón, es que me hizo enfadar, seré cuidadoso. –respondió regresándole el gesto con su ojito.

-Así me gusta. Sasuke, espero verte pronto porque olvidaste regresarme mis pelotas… -Decía al viento, en seguida escuchó a Karin preguntando a cualquier persona que se encontraba en la gran mansión por su prometido. –y vaya que las necesitaré. –dijo frunciendo el seño escuchando aún a su "cuñada".

-¿Pelotas?, ¡Yo tengo! ¿Te presto las mías? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

-Je je, si peque, creo que de los tres tú eres el que las tiene más grandes.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Sakura durmió casi todo el viaje, a decir verdad no había dormido tan bien desde hace bastante tiempo, tal vez éste cambio de clima, país, continente… ¡Tal vez este cambio de TODO, le haría un bien!

Un taxi la llevó a lo que sería su nuevo departamento amueblado, todo pagado por el nuevo hospital en el que trabajaría con pacientes y aparte daría grandes aportes para la investigación por la que fue becada.

Ahora que lo recordaba, debía ir al hospital el mismo día que llegara para avisar que ya estaba en Siberia, luego regresaría a su nueva casa descansaría y desempacaría sus cosas en las 24 horas que le otorgaron para que se acomodara en su nuevo hogar y su nuevo horario. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos jeans una blusa gruesa para el frío y un abrigo con bufanda, se peinó y maquilló y en pocos minutos estaba lista para salir. El frío en verdad era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, pero pensándolo mejor, estaría mucho tiempo dentro del hospital así que solo se tendría que preocupar del frío en el transcurso de su casa al hospital y viceversa. Cabe comentar que el apartamento quedaba a menos de 15 minutos del hospital a pie así que Sakura era realmente afortunada.

En la entrada estaba sentado y abrasándose a sí mismo un hombre con jeans botas, guantes, una gorra… ¡Estaba completamente cubierto, ni el rostro se le veía! _-¡Cielos! Este pobre hombre sí que ha de tener frío, creo que trae ropa de bajo de la ropa. Tendré que acostumbrarme… _-pensaba la chica mientras trataba de ignorar tan pobre escena.

Llegó a la recepción y preguntó a una enfermera que por suerte estaba ahí a quién tenía que reportarse, la enfermera le dijo que pusiera su nombre en una lista que le mostró, después de firmar la enfermera le dijo que se presentaría a las 7 AM para iniciar la consulta y después de 10 AM a 3PM se dedicaría a la investigación con el equipo, ella asintió, agradeció y se despidió de la enfermera, caminaba hacia la salida cuando una gruesa voz la sorprendió.

-Dos días, dos malditos días llevo soportando este maldito frío, de saber que tardarías tanto me vengo el mismo día que tú y de igual forma llego antes. –reclamó estando detrás de ella.

Sakura volteó lentamente esa voz se oía realmente ronca pero extrañamente conocida, se sorprendió aún más al ver que el mismo hombre que vio en la entrada era el que ahora le hablaba con tanta confianza.

-¿Quién… er…

-No me salgas con "¿Quién eres?" porque te juro que me voy de aquí. –dijo con fingida molestia al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la gorra y se desenredaba la bufanda.

Sakura se quedó petrificada, ahí, en Siberia, en el mismo lugar en el que ella trabajaría estaba su adonis con 15 kilos de ropa térmica.

-Sasuke… pero, ¿Pero qué?... –preguntó entre nerviosa y feliz, ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaría ante esa situación?

-Eres muy lenta… odio el frío… -suspiró mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace dos días, ¿Ya te lo dije no? Eres bastante lenta, eso pasa por venir en aerolíneas comerciales…

-Hmm… yo no tengo jet privado. –dijo sonriendo esperando a que Sasuke llegara hasta ella.

-Yo tampoco, bueno, ahora ya no lo tengo, solo soy Sasuke. –dijo estando a pocos centímetros de la peli rosa.

-Eso está bien para mí. –Sasuke la abrazó y en ese momento ella comenzó a llorar, entre su mar de sentimientos estaba sin lugar a dudas la felicidad por volver a verlo.

-Lo sé, por eso te escogí a ti.

* * *

-¡Como que Sasuke no está en su departamento! –gritaba histérica la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Lo lamento señor, cuando llegué al departamento del joven todos los muebles estaban cubiertos y no había nada en su closet, solo estaba esta carta. –explicaba al furioso padre mientras le entregaba un sobre.

_Padre, traté de explicártelo muchas veces pero nunca me escuchaste, desde el principio supiste que no quería casarme con Karin más no te importo lo que yo quisiera. ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorado, es una gran chica, no te diré quién es pero si te diré que ahora estoy con ella, y soy muy feliz, con todo respeto papá a ti no te importó lo que yo sintiera, bien, pues ahora a mí no me importa lo que tú quieras, no quiero dinero, no quiero nada de ti, lo único que quiero es que te cuides, cuides a mamá y a Sano._

_Tal vez algún día vuelva a casa, pero ten por seguro que no dejo de quererlos, te amo a ti, a mamá y a mis hermanos._

_Nos veremos padre…_

_Atte.: Sasuke. (por ahora solo soy Sasuke, tal vez algún día quieras volver a llamarme Uchiha Sasuke.)_

-Fugaku… -lamentó Mikoto al ver a su marido.

-Cometí un error con Sasuke. Vaya que tiene muchos pantalones, sin duda es un Uchiha… -dijo cerrando los ojos serenamente.

-¡Itachi! Tu sabes dónde está Sasuke ¡Dímelo!

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué diablos te hace creer eso? ¡No seas tonta!

-¡Tu mocoso! ¡Tú sabes en dónde está!

-Emm, no, como tu dijiste, un enano como yo no tiene muchas cosas en que pensar… -dijo mirando divertido a la peli roja.

**-¿Hola?**

-¡Naruto!

**-¿Itachi?** –preguntó extrañado.

-El mismo, bueno tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas, sobre Sasuke.

**-Sobre él nada… no quiero hablar de ese idio…**

-Yo sé que es muy idiota pero todo tiene una explicación. –comentaba completamente tranquilo.

**-Mmm, ¿Y qué es esa explicación taaaan importante? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué el muy gay no es el que me está hablando? **

-Bueno, el está ocupado…

**-Oh sí, lo olvidaba, debe estar con su flamante novia ahorita mismo ¿No? **–por su voz se notaba que el rubio comenzaba a molestarse, sin embargo Itachi siguió molestándolo un poco más.

-Exactamente, esta con ella…

**-Maldición… ¡¿Para eso me llamas?**

-Ja ja, no te alborotes, no es lo que parece, Sasuke en realidad si está con su novia pero no quiere decir que esté con Karin.

**-¿Eh? ¿Es un acertijo? **–preguntó más tranquilo sospechando un poco.

-No, no es un acertijo, es solo un mensaje de Sasuke para ti y aquí va… -aclaró su garganta. –"Naruto, eres un idiota, no me interesa el dinero de papá, amo a Sakura más que a mi propia vida y… ah sí TÚ eres el imbécil"… eso es todo el mensaje…

**-Entonces Sasuke esta…**

-Así es, Sasuke ésta con ella en el paradisiaco clima de Rusia.

**-…**

-¿Ocurre algo?

**-Es que, ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Cielos que valor el de Sasuke! ¡Genial!**

-Je je, ¿Verdad que sí? Ah, y como un plus escucha esto. –abrió la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba y extendió su mano con el móvil dejando escuchar el griterío de Karin a todo pulmón. Luego se volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. -¿Qué tal eso eh?

**-¡Amigo! Eso es música para mis oídos.**

-Claro, bien Naruto, creo que mamá me llama así que tendré que cortar.

**-Claro amigo ve, por cierto hay que ir ahorrando las quincenas para ir a verlos en esta próxima Navidad ¿No?**

-¡Por supuesto! Ya me las arreglaré para llevarme con migo al peque.

**-¡Bien, bye!... **¡Vaya! ¡Si eso no es amor ¿Entonces qué es? Je je, ¡Hina, no vas a creer esto!

* * *

Acostados en la cama y viendo hacia el techo Sasuke y Sakura pasaban el rato explicándose el uno al otro qué habían hecho en ese tiempo que no supieron del otro, Sakura volteó al lado contrario de Sasuke y éste la abrazó tiernamente.

-Esa chamarra es muy grande, ¿Puedes moverte bien?

-No, pero prefiero están inmóvil por la chamarra a estar inmóvil por el frío.

-¿Tan sensible eres al frío?

-Mucho. –dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-Yo… lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. –comentó un poco apenada, sabía perfectamente que si Sasuke estaba ahí era únicamente por ella.

-No importa, al final tú eres la que me va a quitar el frio… -dijo roncamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Un largo beso seguido de unas cuantas caricias dieron lugar a un repentino calor que se presentó en ambos provocando que lentamente fueran despojándose de sus prendas.

-¿Lo ves? Ya no está la chamarra.

-Sí, ahora faltan los dos suéteres y la playera gruesa. –agregó divertida.

-No importa tenemos muchos años para acostumbrarnos…

Y así decidieron disfrutar la primera de todas las demás noches que pasarían juntos, sin ningún problema y sin nadie que les moleste formando un nuevo color, su nuevo color que nunca perdería el brillo ni la nitidez porque era el color del amor, un color tan puro como la nieve.

* * *

Wiiii!, bien ya terminamos esta historia que me gustó así como que mucho jeje, espero que a ustedes les guste de isgual forma y sin más que decir mas que el libro de aquí abajo pues espero que me dejen comentarios, zapes, un cafecito y un "¡Otra historia! ¡Otra historia!" o algo por el estilo XP bueno, agradecería mucho que leyeran esta humilde petición y reflección acerca de los "Comentarios sanos" Muchas gracias...

* * *

Petición a los lectores:

Antes que nada quiero enfatizar que esto no tiene más que la intención de explicar unas cuantas cuestiones de los autores, no tengo la intención de ofender a nadie porque no estoy poniendo ningún nombre, mucho menos va con ánimos de crear conflictos entre ustedes o cualquier cosa que se presente, solo quiero agregar un comentario humilde, personal y si algunos autores lo están leyendo estoy segura estarán en acuerdo con migo. Lo único que quiero lograr es la conciencia de un comentario sano.

En las pocas historias que llevo en esta página debo decir que soy muy afortunada porque la grandísima mayoría de los comentarios que me llegan son de ánimos, felicitaciones etc. Les agradezco mucho y esto aunque no lo crean enriquece y motiva al autor para con sus historias. También recibo comentarios que son llamados "críticas constructivas" en los cuales comentan sobre algunos desfases en las historias o en los caracteres de los personajes que no les agradan, con estos comentarios los autores, (yo también) tenemos una atención especial porque a fin de cuentas esto sirve para seguir mejorando. Pero hay que saber diferenciar entre lo que es una crítica constructiva y una ofensa.

Todo esto lo pongo por una sola razón y es esta:

He leído muchas historias de diferentes autores de ésta y otras páginas, y con pena debo decir que mucha gente (ojo, no toda, hay comentarios muy buenos.) que comenta diciendo figurativamente "te estoy haciendo una crítica constructiva" más se ve como un insulto y casi les dicen a los autores (de nuevo, figurativamente) "no sirves para esto" (y de ahí se desata una guerra entre los seguidores de ése autor y la persona que puso el mal comentario) esto no se debe hacer, hay que recordar que hacemos esto por gusto y lo que ganamos es la satisfacción de cada una de las personas que leen ésa historia reflejada en un comentario de ánimo o una buena crítica constructiva.

Bueno, todo esto lo pongo recordándoles que no va con malas intenciones, solo es una petición a los lectores que nos hacen el favor de leer las historias que nosotros con esfuerzo y con mucho gusto hacemos, de que sean sinceros al expresar su inconformidad en "x" o "y" situación que no les hayan gustado, pero no sean ofensivos.

Muchas gracias por su atención, pronto otra historia. Les agradezco como siempre el tiempo que empeñaron y sin más que decirles…

NOS LEEMOSSSSSS!...


End file.
